The Lone Puff
by MoroPinky
Summary: The mysterious black Puff,Blair,did not expect to run into a counterpart and a few new friends while she's on the run from the people she originally trusted.
1. Blair's Story

**Moro: I couldn't help it! I had to write this! I saw some other people coming up with OCs so I created my own. I wasn't planning on it being a whole story. It just came to me. I always get my greatest ideas when I'm swimming. I need to swim more often. Anyways, this is my OC Blair. Her color is black and her hair is white! Enjoy! The next chapter will be better.**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter One:_  
_Blair's Story_

The PowerPuff Girls protect the city of Townsville from forces of evil all the time. They are wildly famous. They have fans by the thousands that wish to meet them. Many scientist wish to know how their creator created such wonderful heroines. This caused the Professor to become extremely cautous. Since he was the only holder of Chemical X anywhere he had to deal with constant break ins into his home. Or really it was more like the girls had to deal with constant break ins. None were successful.

That's what they thought.

A young collage student was a very skilled fan. She had studied each break in and pointed out each flaw. She studied a blueprint of the house and figured out a plan. She did it all on her own and got one vial of Chemical X.

The young woman had snuck back into her dorm that she shared with no one. She began to mix the ingredients. She had planned everything to go perfectly. The only problem was that she had added too much Chemical X. The mixture began to bubble. Soon the whole room exploded. The impact was terrible and ripped apart the room and killed the woman instantly.

In the middle of the rubble was a young girl. She was the same age as the PowerPuff Girls. She had long snow white hair. Her dress was pure black. She was unconcious but under her closed eye lids were black eyes.

Teachers had come to the room to check it out. Some had called the hospital. Others called the police. Before either could get there two men in black suits walked in. They erased everyone's memory and took the girl with them.

They brought her back to a secret base. There they trained the young girl. They named her Blair. She was quick with training and became deathly when she held any kind of weapon in her hands.

Blair fully trusted the people that worked with her. Until she came across some secret files she wasn't supposed to. She had a nervous break down right there.

They had lied to her. They weren't some secret government agencey. They were villians! She was some kind of weapon they were going to use to destroy the girls she was modeled after: The PowerPuff Girls. Blair wouldn't have that. She escaped from the base and was on the run from them.

Years passed and she soon reached the age of fourteen. She traveled the world saving places that the PowerPuff Girls couldn't get to in time. She kept herself a secret though. She did her task quick and never stopped moving so no one would catch who she was. All they saw was a black streak of light zipping around.

She was The Lone Puff Blair. The white haired beauty stayed on her own and saw nothing that would be changing soon. She didn't expect to meet her match.

* * *

**Moro: How was it guys?**


	2. Alone in the Middle of Nowhere

**Moro: This is the second chapter! I think it is better than the first chapter.**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Two:_  
_Alone in the Middle of Nowhere_

Nowhere.

That's where Blair had herself stuck. She sighed and stared up at the sky. It was a light shade of blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She groaned. There would be no rain today. Or any day soon for that matter.

The white haired girl regretted being the black Puff. It was kind of depressing at times. But she liked the color. She didn't mind being called gothic by stuck up girls when she walked through some towns. But in the hot heat in the middle of a desert. She loved the color to bits but she really wished she was a much brighter color at the moment.

She let out a weird sound in the back of her throat. She made it when she was irritated. And the heat really irritated her. How she detested the heat. She could fly but she didn't know how far she could go before she finally collasped from thirst. She drank the last bit of water she had an hour back. Now she wanted it back.

Blair sighed and stretched her back muscles. She then continued on walking through the sandy and dusty desert. She stared at cactuses and the small animals. She would have gotten water from the cactus but she didn't want to waste her energy picking needles out of her hands.

A lizard ran infront of her. She jumped. She then glared at the creature. She did not like snakes or lizards. Or bugs. She didn't know what it was about them but they just made her skin crawl. And she had fought giant monsters. Once the small animal moved out of her path she continued to walk through the dust that blew up around her legs and her feet.

* * *

After two hours of walking around in the heat Blair sat down. She began to remember what area of the world she was in. She thought carefully. Then it hit her. She was in America. She wasn't positive about what state or what part of America she was in but she knew she was in a desert. A very hot desert.

Blair groaned loudly and fell back on the sand. She stared up at the sun. She put her hand above her eyes to sheild them. Still no clouds. The fourteen year old girl then rolled over on her left side and traced patterns in the sand.

There was a sudden roar.

Blair sat up and stared up at the sky. She gasped. There was a chopper. Their chopper. She stood up and began to back away. Then she saw a boy her age stick his head out the window. He had slightly spikey snow white hair and it was sort of droopy. His eyes were the same color as her eyes. And he was also wearing all black. He then flew out of the chopper and smirked at her.

She then realized what was happening. "He's me. But in boy form. He's my counterpart."

* * *

**Moro: How was this chapter? The story is beginning to get interesting! Kind of...**


	3. The Counter Part

**Moro: Okay, I picture my characters in anime style. I loved writing this chapter! Oh my gosh! It was so fun and I loved listening to Breaking Benjamin's _I Will No Bow._ It helps me think! Please review!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Three:_  
_The Counterpart_

Blair took a step back and prepared herself to run or fight. The boy jumped down from the chopper and landed on the ground with a loud boom and there was suddenly a crater there. Blair froze in place. He turned his dark, pure black eyes to her. She felt fearful of this boy. Great fear that made her feel sick to her stomach.

She watched as he stood up straight and looked her directly in the eye. She was afraid to stop looking at him. If she did then she might miss something important. He smirked at her. "So you're Blair. You don't seem like much." He leaned his head to the side and held his smirk. Blair remained silent and chose not to use her words. She tried to focus on returning feeling to her numb body. The boy shook his head. "Fine then. Stay silent. I'm Blake. Your counterpart. A better version of you."

Blair finally returned the feeling back into her body and glared her coal black eyes at him. He smirked. He really saw her as no threat. In one swift move Blake had jumped into the air and did a side flip and he was infront of her. Only a moment a though. Blair was suddenly thrown back by an upward kick in her jaw.

She skidded across the sandy ground which made dust kick up in her face. She coughed and sat up. She put a hand to her head. It was throbbing like there was no tomorrow. She touched her lip to discover that he had busted it with his powerful kick. She had to get a hold of herself or she may not survive this.

The sun was suddenly eclipsed by something. She looked up and saw Blake coming down to her with a kick. She flew up just in time to get out of the way. Any later and he would have caught her hair. Then who knows what this guy would do to her once he had her beatin down. Blair shuddered at the thought.

She looked down and saw Blake charging at her. She held up her arms to protect herself and she went flying down into the ground and created a crator. The white haired girl opened her eyes and saw him floating over her smirking.

She frowned. Enough of this. She was a trained weaponist. She was a danger to monsters and villians everywhere. No way was she going to let this guy come in and beat her to a pulp. Never.

Blake floated closer to Blair and his smirk grew. It then vanished when Blair flew up and punched him on the left side of his face and he went upward into the sky. It was now her turn to smirk.

He looked back at her. He at first glared at her. He then smirked. "I was wrong. You are more than they say you are." Blake wiped the blood from his mouth. He then knitted his finers together, turned them over while still connected, and cracked them. "Let's see if you can play with the big boys, girly."

"You know it," Blair responded.

They then flew into action. Blake met her punch with a kick of his own. He then spun around in the air and kicked her in the side. She flew to the side a few yards. She grunted but recovered quickly. Quicker than Blake thought. She hit him in the gut and he went back a few feet. They both then fired their laser beams from their eyes. Neither one gave or pushed the other back. They soon saw this was no use and quit.

Blair and Blake both landed on the ground at least ten yards apart. They watched each other carefully. They were both trained by the same people. But Blake had been trained longer and was obviously kept on a tighter leash than Blair was when she was under the agency's control. He was probally also treated different than her too.

From what Blair had gathered from their fight so far Blake was mostly dependent on kicking. She was sure he had reduced that she was more of a puncher than a kicker. She put her hands on her knees and waited for him to move.

Blake watched her every move and made sure he didn't miss anything. She really was better than the agency discribed her. So far he had reduced the fact she relied on punches and was sure she knew how he relied on the power of his kicks. There was one flaw in this fight though. She wasn't as skilled as him because she left before she could get down to the more complicated stuff and he couldn't go all out on her. So it stunk for him. He needed to bring her back to base so they could dispose of her properly.

Blair then charged at Blake and she was ready to block his kick when he yelled a sonic scream at her. She skidded back as the blast hit her. More dust got into her eyes and blocked her vision. She then received a kick in the gut. He then raised her while she layed over his leg. She was stunned by his strenght. He then threw her into the air. She tried to get a hold on her flying but was unable to at the moment. She kept trying again and again to only fail again and again.

Blake flew into the air. He was soon right beside her. He then kicked her as if she was a soccer ball and she went plummeting into the ground. She hit her head on something hard and fought the darkness that wanted to comsume her and make her sleep.

Blake came down and stood next to her as she layed on the ground. The sun beat down on the two with its hot rays. The two were already covered in sweat. They were huffing from the fight and the intense heat.

Blair sat up, barely though. Blake then reached down and wrapped both of his hands around her neck and pulled her face to his and smiled evily at her. She pulled at his hands trying to make them let go or atleast loosen up. It was no use though.

He scoffed at her attempts. He released her as she began to turn blue and his smile faded. She took in a deep breath and her hand went to her neck with joy of being released. She looked up at him when he began to speak. "I should get rid of you right now." Blair stared at him. Her long white hair fell in her face and clung to the back of her neck because of sweat. He continued. "But what would be the fun in that?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. And she did think he was crazy. "What are you saying? Are you letting me go and are you guys going to leave me alone?"

Blake shook his head. "Not a chance. But this was acually fun. I want to fight again. I want you to be stronger so we can fight. You hear me? That's the only way you can survive in this world. By fighting for yourself." He stood up and began to walk to the chopper. When he was almost there he looked back over his shoulder and smirked at her. "You have one day to run. Then, we'll come after you. See ya then."

Blair watched as he flew off from her and as the chopper followed him. She put both hands on the ground and stared at them. They were bloody and bruised. She was still panting. She then collapsed and fell in her side. Her lids closed over her coal colored eyes and sleep took hold.

* * *

**Moro: Well how was this chapter?**


	4. Mystery Girl

**Moro: Fourth chappie!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By:Moro_

_Chapter Four:_  
_Mystery Girl_

Blair's ears rang as her head throbbed. She flipped to her side and the blanket on her fell off. Blanket? Her eyes popped open and she sat up. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a small tent. She was pretty sure it could hold three people. She then heard someone shift and she looked to the side.

There sat a girl her age. She had her back to her. She had chin lenght curly blonde hair. Her outfit seemed to be focused mostly on orange. The blonde was busy humming a tune and doing something that Blair didn't get a clear look at.

Blair cleared her throat and the girl turned arond to her. She smiled. "You're awake! That's a good sign."

"Um," Blair started. She then remember what happened before she went unconcious. She then looked back at the girl. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Bonnie. And you're in my home."

"Home?"

"Yes. Now please stay still," Bonnie scooted closer to Blair. She held up a cotton ball that was soaked with something. She tried to touch Blair's face with it but the she backed away which made Bonnie frown at her. "Quit that. I need to treat your wounds before they become infected."

Blair sighed and moved closer to Bonnie. The blonde smiled and put the cotton ball against one of Blair's scratches. Blair shouted out. "Ow! That hurts! I thought you were helping?"

"It helps," Bonnie said. "I'm sorry. I should have told you it would sting."

Blair sighed and motioned for her to continue. Bonnie did so and began to clean Blair's wounds. She used a bag and a half of cotton balls to get everyone of the done. When she was done she nodded.

Blair nodded back. "Thank you. But I must go now."

"NO!" Bonnie grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the ground. "You aren't fully-" The blonde's eyes widened when she noticed that her wounds were already almost healed. She looked at Blair. "Who are you?"

"My name is Blair," Blair stood up again and walked out of the tent. She saw a bonfire and that it was night time. She grinded her teeth. "I wasted too much time."

"Wait!" Bonnie ran out of the small tent to Blair. "Please don't leave. You're like me and I don't want to be alone again."

"Like you?"

Bonnie nodded she was suddenly flying and an orange streak followed behind her. Blair's eyes widened. Bonnie smiled as she landed back on the ground. "I could tell you were like me when your wounds healed really fast. That's what happens to my wounds. They heal really fast too."

"I'm happy to meet someone who is like me and not trying to kill," Blair frowned. "But I have to go. I'm on the run."

Bonnie tilted her head to the side. "On the run? What happened to you?"

"I was attacked. He was my counterpart. I almost died," Blair explained. "I'm running from him."

"Let me come!"

"What?"

"Please. I have no where else to go. Please. I have no idea where I came from or who created me!"

"Memory loses?"

Bonnie nodded. Blair pursed her lips together and thought about this. She finally sighed in defeat and turned to Bonnie. "I can't leave anyone behind. I'm a protector. You're coming with me. Do you know how to fight?"

"No."

"I'll teach you."

Bonnie smiled and broke into happy tears and hugged Blair.

* * *

**Moro: This was short to introduce the ornage puff Bonnie!**


	5. Training Time

**Moro: It's me again. I'm on a roll with this story. I wish more people would review. Oh well. Those of you who do and who read are awesome for taking time out of your day to read my story. Anyways, if any of you want to chat send me a message anytime you want to talk. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Five:_  
_Training Time_

Blair and Bonnie were flying at top speed. Well Bonnie was. Blair had to slow down her flying so Bonnie wouldn't get left behind since the orange girl was never taught how to use her powers. Bonnie only knew how to fly and use laser vision. Which was not good for Blair. She needed to teach Bonnie how to fight soon.

The two girls were soon flying over fields and a small pond. Blair motioned towards it. Bonnie smiled. The two girls landed next to the small pond and saw that they were in a clearing full of flowers.

"So," Bonnie said and walked over to Blair. "What are we stopping for?"

Blair looked up into the sky and saw the cloudy sky. "Looks like it'll rain soon."

"Well?"

"Oh," Blair turned around to the blonde. "We're going to take a quick break from flying and relax a few minutes. Then we're going to get started on you training."

"Okay," Bonnie said.

Blair took her boots off and sat next to the pond. She slipped her feet into the water. A sigh of joy escaped her mouth from the pleasure of the cool water. Bonnie took off her flats and also put her feet into the water. She smiled and slipped into her la la land.

As Bonnie day dreamed Blair began to go through her memories of the fight. She remembered Blake focused mostly on kicks. To block it you would have to be very strong. Speaking of being strong she remembered he was also very strong. She vividly remembered when he lifted her up on his leg and then tossed her into the air. Then he had kicked her like a soccer ball.

She frowned. She officially hated soccer balls now. She didn't remember anything else from the fight since she was slung around so much and her head took a serious beating.

Bonnie tapped on Blair's shoulder. The white haired girl turned to the orange eyed girl. "Why was he attacking you?"

Blair's features became stern. "They want to get rid of me."

"They?"

"An evil agnecy. They took me away after I was created."

"What about your creator?"

Blair shook her head. "I don't know. I never learned anything about whoever created me. I don't even know who created me."

"Like me," Bonnie said.

"Oh yeah," Blair said as she remembered what Bonnie told her earlier. "You lost your memory."

"I want to figure out where I came from," Bonnie said and as she stared at the water.

"So this is also a journey to find out where you came from," It wasn't a question but the blonde nodded anyway. Blair sighed. "So, what my plans are is for me to run, train you, and help you get your memories back?"

"It seems so," Bonnie said.

* * *

Blake sat in his boss's office. He was getting lectured about letting Blair get away. He groaned. He hated lectures. He could fly out of there. He could knock out the boss. But then he'd be on the run too.

"...And further more..." His boss ranted. Blake groaned and crossed his arm. He slid down in his seat. Finally his boss came to an end. "...Do you understand, Blake?"

The white haired boy grunted. "Yeah. I understand."

"Next time I want you to bring Blair back here," The dark haired man commanded.

Blake nodded. Suddenly one of the assistants ran into the room. "Sir! It seems Blair has made a super powered companion. She is an orange puff. She seems to be called... um... Bonnie. The two are traveling together."

"Well then," Blake said as he turned around and looked at the man. "Even up the odds."

* * *

Blair stood atleast ten feet away from Bonnie. "Time to train you."

Bonnie nodded. "What will I do first?"

Blair tapped her chin. She then thought of something. "First we'll work on your ability to dodge, block, and counter."

"Okay," Bonnie said.

"I'm going to go easy on you, okay?" Blair asked.

Bonnie nodded. "No need to worry! Let's do this!"

"Alright," Blair said. She then launched into action.

She zoomed to the left and caught Bonnie off guard. She launched her laser eye beams at Bonnie. She was surprised to see the orange girl to have quick reflexes. She flew up into the air. She looked down at her black eyed companion. Blair came up in a blast of black and hit Bonnie in the gut causing her to go into the trees.

Blair flew down to Bonnie and helped her stand up. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," The the blonde muttered.

"Had enough?"

"I can handle it. I'm strong too."

Blair nodded. "Okay then." Blair backed up a few feet. She then screamed a sonic scream at Bonnie. Bonnie covered her ears and slid back a few feet. She then looked at Blair and countered with laser beams. Bad choice. She missed and hit a tree and the it collapsed to the ground. Blair stared back at the tree then to Bonnie. "We're going to have to work on your aim too."

Bonnie giggled nervously. Then a rain drop hit her nose. She looked up in the sky to see that it had begun to rain. "We better find shelter."

"There's a town near by," Blair said. "We can find a place to stay the night there."

Bonnie nodded. Blair took off into the sky with Bonnie. Two streaks of light followed. One was black and the other was orange. They weren't that very visible through the downpour as the girls headed to the near by town.

* * *

**Moro: Please review!**

**Also, this is to the readers of my story Three Princesses and Three Princes. There are only two more chapters left in the story to go. The next one will take me awhile to write cause it is very very very very very important! So please don't get mad!**

**Review!**


	6. Speedy

**Moro: Chapter six! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Six:_  
_Speedy_

Blair and Bonnie walked into an old hotel. Blair still had some money left and got them a room with two beds. It was room 410 on the fourth floor. The two girls waved to the young worker at the front desk. They saw on his name tag that he was named, Kenny.

"Thanks, Kenny," Bonnie called out as they walked into the elevator.

The two girls stood in the elevator and waited patiently for it to reach the fourth floor. As the elevator took them up to their floor Bonnie tapped and hummed along with the song. Blair sighed in irritation. The blonde didn't hear her though and continued on with tapping and humming to the annoying elevator music.

Eventually, after what felt like forever to Blair, the two made it to the fourth floor. They walked down the hall until they found their room. They smiled and walked into the beautiful room. It was clean and there were what seemed like just cleaned sheets on the bed. Bonnie ran over to the first bed and hopped onto it. She cheered with joy

Blair smiled and shook her head. "We just got here and you're already messing up the bed?"

Bonnie smiled shyly. "Sorry, Blair. I couldn't help it."

"It's not a problem. I was just saying," Blair explained.

The orange eyed girl smiled and tilted her head to the side. She then stretched her arms and flopped back onto the bed. The white haired girl walked over to her own bed and sat down and took off her boots. She sighed and mimiced her friend. The two layed there and fell asleep right there and didn't bother to pull back the covers.

* * *

The sun shined in on the two girls' faces. They both opened their eyes and looked outside the window. They saw the sun and groaned. Blair sat up and pulled on her boots. Bonnie slipped her flats back on. Blair then grabbed Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie looked at her. "What?"

"Did you open the window last nigh?" Blair asked as she stared out the window.

"No," The orange eyed girl raised an eye brow. "Why?"

"Oh," Blair saw the worry begin to form in her friend's eyes. she shook her head. "Nevermind. Let's go."

The two left the room and went into the elevator. When they reached the lobby they told Kenny good bye and left the hotel. The two then headed into an alley. They then shot into the air with a blast of orange and black.

* * *

The girls flew over the same clearing they were in earlier. They then spotted a girl with shoulder lenght green hair down below. They also saw her outfit was mostly concentrating on brown and it mixed well with the white in it.

Blair and Bonnie watched as she ran at great speeds. To normal eyes she looked like a blur. But if Blair and Bonnie focused really hard they could make out how she looked. They landed infront of to the girl who skidded to a stop. She looked at them.

"What the?" She spat out.

"You're pretty fast," Bonnie said as she admired how pretty but how angry the girl looked.

"Yeah," The brown eyed girl mumbled. "How can you fly too?"

"Wait a second?" Blair said as she held up her hands in confusion. "Can you fly?"

The girl blushed. She scratched the back of her head. She nodded slowly. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Balir."

"I'm Bonnie. Who are you?"

"My name is Bloom," The girl mumbled.

"Hey! All our names start with a B! That's funny," Bonnie laughed.

Blair nodded. She then looked at Bloom. "Why are you running around here?"

"I have no where to go but I love to run. I've always been alone," Bloom said.

"Like us," Bonnie said as she guestured towards herself and Blair. She then got an idea. "You can come with us! We can be a group of crime fighters!" The two other girls stared at Bonnie with raised eyebrows. "We're also running from a guy and I'm trying to get my memories back."

"No thanks," Bloom began to turn away. "I've got enough stuff to worry about."

"Oh come on! Please!" Bonnie began to follow after her.

Blair sighed. "Leave her alone, Bonnie." The orange eyed girl turned to Blair. Bloom stopped and looked back at her. "If Bloom doesn't want to come then she doesn't have to. We need to get going. Come on."

Bonnie whined as Blair turned away from her and began to leave. She then sighed and followed behind her. Bloom bit her bottom lip. She then groaned. "I don't want to be alone again." The two girls looked back at her. "I want to come with you two."

Blair smirked. Bonnie cheered. "Yay!"

With that the three girls took off in a blast of black, orange, and brown into the clear blue sky.

* * *

Kenny was thrown to the ground. Blake stepped on his back. He then kicked him in the gut. Kenny gasped in pain. A boy with extremely spikey blonde hair walked up next to Blake. Another boy that had green hair that was slicked back was busy going through the money at the front desk.

The blonde boy looked to Blake. "Anything?"

"No, Bomber," Blake said. "What about you, Blaster?"

The green haired boy known as Blaster shook his head. "There's no information on them except that they were here not long ago. That's it."

Blake huffed. He then slammed his foot down on Kenny's back. He then kicked the older boy into the wall. He turned away and began to leave. The blonde boy, Bomber, followed along with Blaster. Blake glared up at the now night sky. "Looks like we're up for a game of cat and mouse boys." His teammates nodded. "Watch out, Blair. Because I'm coming."

* * *

**Moro: Please review! **


	7. Shopping

**Moro: Here's chapter seven! Thank you for the reviews and for reading! Please help me get more reviewer though guys. Not to offend you anyone! Please help me out here though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_ The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Seven:_  
_Shopping_

Blair, Bonnie, and Bloom flew in the clear blue sky. Their colors followed behind them. They were silent and weren't in the mood for talking. They had been flying for an hour or so. They were heading towards a near by town. Blair said there was a place there that she wanted to check out. She said she had heard about it while she was in a town a month before she met Bonnie.

The brown and orange girls agreed to this. They had asked about the place but Blair said it was a surprise. They still asked every ten minutes. Soon, however, they gave up. They had learned one new thing about Blair. She was extremely stubborn.

They soon saw a town in the destance. They picked up speed. As their speed increased they were heading closer to the quite large city. Soon they were flying over it. The three girls landed in an ally and began to walk in the crowd of people to blend in.

"It's around here somewhere," Blair said.

She looked around at the small shops that surrounded them. She then led the two girls away from the large crowd. Soon they were in an abandoned part of the large city. It was like a ghost town.

Bonnie fidgetted. "Blair, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yeah," Bloom put her hands behind her head. "It doesn't feel right to be walking around this part of town. There could be a murderer around here who attacks teenage girls."

"A murderer!" Bonnie shouted. She froze in fear.

Blair sighed. "Trust me. Besides, Bonnie, we have powers. We can handle anybody."

"What about that Blake guy?" Bloom asked as she crossed her arms.

Blair pursed her lips. She didn't give an answer. The three fourteen year old girls continued to walk around the small area. Blair suddenly stopped. Which made Bonnie and Bloom run into her back. They looked at her confused. They then looked up at the store she had stopped infront of.

It was painted in a dark green color. It had no sign. The glass was tinted and bullet proof. It looked like it wasn't even open.

Blair went inside. After a moment Bloom and Bonnie followed. They were as surprised as Blair was when they stepped inside.

It looked all high tech. There were weapons of all kinds hanging from the walls. They were even in multiple colors. The inside was much more bigger than it appeared to be outside.

A man suddenly walked up to the three girls. He gave them a stern look. "What are you three doing here? Isn't it alittle dangerous for you three to be around here?"

Bloom glared at him. She began to float in the air. "Shut your mouth! I bet I could beat you in an arm wrestling match!"

The man looked at the girls. Soon Bonnie and Blair were floating next to Bloom. The man then smirked. "How may I help you three ladies? My name is Brad Smith."

Bonnie giggled. "I'm Bonnie. That's Bloom and Blair. It's nice to meet you kind sir."

"Mr. Smith-"

"Call me Brad," He interrupted Blair.

"Okay. Brad," Blair started again. "I want to get us each a weapon. Can you help us out with that?"

Brad tapped his chin. He then got serious again. "Why do you girls need weapons?"

"Someone wants me dead," Blair said. "And I want us to be prepared when he finds us again."

"I see," Brad began to walk over to a shelf. "What kind of weapons do yout think would suit you three?"

"Not sure," Bonnie said. "I've never handled a weapon."

"They need to be light and portable," Blair said.

The man nodded. He then smiled. "They also need to be powerful?" Blair nodded. He then turned his attention back to the shelf. He picked up a small thing that looked like a key chain. He held it infront of Blair. It was a key chain of a scythe. "How about this?"

Blair glared at him. Bloom spoke up though. "We are not joking!"

"I know that," Brad put the small thing in Blair's hand. "Press the button on top."

Blair did so. It then shot up and grew into a large scyhe. Blair gripped it in her hands and smiled. She twirled it around. She then slung it over her shoulder. "I like it."

"Good," Brad said. He then walked back to the shelf. He handed Bonnie a small laser and pouch she could strap to her thigh. "How about this?"

"I like it. It even comes with a pouch. Thank you Brad," Bonnie hugged the man.

He smiled. He the broke away from her and walked back from the shelf. He then grabbed a pair of shoes. He tossed them to Bloom who caught them. She stared down at them. Then back at the Brad. "Shoes?"

"Put them on."

Bloom groaned but put them on. She tapped to together to see how they feel. What she got was them starting to glow. She looked up at Brad then back at the shoes. They then became steel shoes with spikes at the bottom that made her stand a two inches taller. "Wow!"

"They also increase your kicking power," Brad said. "Well, what do you think, girls?"

"Thank you Brad," Blair said. She pressed the button on the top of the scythe and it became a key chain again. She attached it to the zipper on her jacket. "How much?"

"It's on the house," Brad said. "Use them well. I'm here whenever you need me."

"Thank you," Bonnie said. "I wish we could stay longer."

"But we need to go," Bloom said. She tapped her shoes again and they became normal shoes.

"Good bye. And thank you again," Blair said.

The three girls then ran out the door and took off in flight. Brad ran outside and watched as the three girls disappeared into the sky. "Good luck, girls."

* * *

**Moro: Did you think they were going shopping for clothes? Well they went for weapons! Review please.**


	8. The Beach

**Moro: Here is chapter eight!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eight:_  
_The Beach_

The moon shined down on the small weapon shop. Blake, Bomber, and Blaster walked up to the small weapon shop. They looked at it closely. They then broke down the door and walked in. Brad turned to them. He raised an eyebrow. He quickly realized they looked like boy versions of the girls he had gave weapons to earlier.

Blake glared. "They were here. I now they were."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Brad lied. These boys must be the ones after those girls, he thought.

Blake's glare sharpened. In one swift move he had kicked Brad in the stomach and the man went flying into the wall and broke many of his weapons. He stared up at Blake. He looked into the boy's black colored eyes and began to think hard about a theory he had come up with.

Bomber stepped on Brad's leg and a cracking sound was heard. The man yelled in pain. Bomber smirked. "Now tell us. Where are they?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Brad repeated. He was positive of his theory now.

Blaster scoffed. "Tell us or we'll break you then your pretty little weapons here."

Brad bit his lip. He then screamed in pain again when the blonde boy, Bomber, completely broke his leg bone. "O-okay. I know what you're t-talking about. But I have no idea where they are."

Blake stared at the man with a hard glare for a few minutes. He then scoffed and motioned for Bomber and Blaster to follow behind him. They walked outside then took off into the night sky.

Brad layed crumpled against the wall. He was breathing in sharp breaths. That boy had kicked him into the wall and the other had completely broken his leg with out a sweat. Those boys were not normal. He then knew where he had heard of something familiar like this situation. He smirked. "Those girls must have been based on the PowerPuff Girls and the boys were based on their counterparts." Brad then reached for his cell phone and began to dial a number. "I need to know more. But first I have to go to the hospital."

* * *

Blair, Bonnie, and Bloom landed in an alley. The three then walked out and looked around at the fast moving people. They had no idea where they were now but they didn't like it. Bonnie then saw a sign about a beach. She jumped with joy.

Bloom gave her a confused look. "What's wrong Bonnie? You got to go pee?"

"No," Bonnie said. "Look. There's a sign about a beach. Can we go? Please, Blair!"

Blair tapped her chin in thought. She then saw the face Bonnie was giving her then sighed in defeat. "Fine!"

"Yes!" Bonnie jumped for joy.

"We have to go get some swim suits first," Blair said.

The girls then headed off to the closest store and began to look at swimsuits.

* * *

The girls arrived at the beach. Blair was sporting a black bikini. Bonnie wore an orange bikini with a skirt attached around the bottom. Bloom wore a simple one piece brown swim suit.

The girls looked out at the beach. Their faces all lit up at the sight of everyone having fun. They carried their bags over to a place where there were lockers and they set them in one of the lockers. Acually more like stuffed them in. Or crammed. Let's just say it was hard to close after they got it all in.

Bloom ran to the water wanting to borrow someone's surf board and see if she was any good. Some guy let her borrow his while he stared at her dreamily. She then took off into the water going after which ever wave caught her eye. Bonnie got close to the wet sand. She then began to help some very young kids with a sand castle. Blair sat on her beach towel she had bought at the store.

She watched as her two new friends have fun. They laughed and they smiled. The white haired teen smiled too. She pushed her hair back behind her ear. She couldn't remember seeing people that she knew so happy. Honestly, Bonnie and Bloom were her first friends. She smiled at the thought.

Her smile was then washed away when thoughts of Blake popped into her head. She and her two new friends would have to fight that. What if something happened to one of them? Or both of them? She couldn't let that happen.

She then heard someone gasp. She looked up and saw that it was Bonnie. The blonde girl suddenly smiled sadly. Blair walked over to her and looked at Bonnie. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie smiled weakly up to Blair. "I remembered something."

"That's great!"

The two turned to see Bloom walking up to them. She sat next to Blair. "Tell us what you remember."

"It was from when I was created," Bonnie said. "I remember seeing things burned. I saw someone under a broken desk. That's all I remember. It's a sad memory. But it's a memory."

"What do you think helped you remember that?" Blair asked.

"Well," Bonnie started. "In the memory things were burning and there's someone grilling here and their meat is burning."

"That interesting," Bloom said.

"Yes it is," Blair said.

"Hey!" Bonnie stood up and grabbed Blair's and Bloom's hands and began to pull them towards the water. "Let's go for a swim!"

The girls smiled and were willing pulled into the sea water.

* * *

"There you are."

* * *

**Moro: How was this chapter? Review please! Also, if you have your owwn character that you created and you want theem in the story for maybe a chapter or so please send me a message about it. Peace out!**


	9. Any Day Could Be Our Last

**Moro: Welcome everyone! To the nineth chapter of The Lone Puff. Today we'll be adding Blaze TItanium's RowdyPuff Boys. I hope he likes this chapter where they come in. They won't really do much in this chapter but they'll be big help to the girls in later chapters. Also, in this chapter close to the end but will still be a big help is Asmin's Brownie! Since that is her PowerPuff Girls Z name in Asmin's story she will be called that.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, go check out Blaze Titanium's awesome stories and Asmin's amazing story!**

**Also, the name of this chapter was inspired by the song The Good Life by one of the greatest bands ever! Three Days Grace!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Nine:_  
_Any Day Could Be Our Last_

Bonnie dived under the water. She opened her eyes and watched as fish began to swim infront of her. She then saw a bunch of fish swimming to the left. She smiled and swam after them. She counted the school of fish and came up with the sum of ten. Soon the fish joined another group of fish and there were twenty-five now. She wanted to get closer but they were too far ahead of her. She didn't mind though. The blonde was just happy to watch them.

Suddenly the fish swarmed at her. She opened her mouth to scream but she stopped. She saw the fish begin to swim around her like they were a cyclone and she was in the eye of it. Bonnie stared in shock as the fish continued to swim around her. She then felt her air getting low and she swam above water causing the fish to swim away much to her dislike.

She took in a deep breath of fresh air. "That was amazing." Something suddenly wrapped around her leg. She looked down into the dark water and saw peircing blue eyes. She screamed as she was pulled under the water's surface.

She struggled as she kicked and tried not to swallow any water. She looked at the thing that wrapped around her and saw that it was a tentacle. She gasped and tried to pull away. She saw that the tentacle was connected to a huge octopus. The eyes must have been its. She screamed and earned a mouth full of water go into her. She began to cough.

She then noticed a boy with spikey blonde hair and orange eyes watching her drown. She reached out for him to help her. He smirked at her. He then grabbed her arm and began to pull her free from the octopus.

* * *

Bloom layed against a surf board that was planted into the sand. The guy she had borrowed it from had left and said she could have it. She thought that was pretty nice. The first present she was ever given. If you don't count the shoes Brad gave her. She wondered how he was doing. She shrugged and sighed knowing that she would probally never know.

She then heard what she thought was a scream. She looked up and saw no one in trouble. She leaned back and assumed it was her imagination. She closed her eyes and let the nice summer breeze hit her face.

Suddenly the surf board vanished and she fell back. She growled. "Who took my board?"

She looked around. Her eyes then found the one who did it. Her eye twitched from anger. She balled her hands into fists. She then got a really good look at the guy. He had slicked back green hair. The same color as her hair. He also had brown eyes. Like her. What was the deal here?

The guy noticed Bloom watching him. He smirked and dropped her board. "Hey, toots."

"Don't call me toots!" Bloom shouted. He frowned and stomped on her board and it broke in half. She glared. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

The boy smirked. "I'm Blaster. And you must be Bloom. A friend of Blair's."

Bloom at first glared. She then realized what was going on. "Y-you're friends of the Blake guy. Aren't you?"

"Yep. And I'm you're counterpart."

* * *

Bonnie went flying into the air above the sea's surface. A scream escaped her lips. Her stomach then met the blonde haired boy's fist. She gasped in pain as all the wind got knocked out of her. The boy smiled and then kicked her down into the water and she caused a big splash.

She came up above water. She stared up at the boy while he floated out of her reach. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bomber. Your worse nightmare and counterpart," He smirked and dived down aiming at her head with his elbow.

Bonnie moved out of the way just in time. She looked at Bomber while they were under the water. She glared at him while he kept his smirk on his face.

* * *

Blair walked out of the small porta potty that she officially detested. She sunk her feet into the sand. It was warm from the sun's rays that hit it constantly through the day. She began to head back to her beach towel. She then heard a scream.

She looked around. She then saw Bonnie go flying into the air. "Bonnie!"

Blair took off into the sky. People stared up at her in wonder. She was almost there when something... or someone caught her wrist. She was suddenly kicked in the back and screamed in pain. It felt like they were on the brink of breaking her back in half. She then fell to the ground and created a crater with her landing. She sat up and stared at her counterpart.

"Blake," Blair growled.

"Hello Blair," The white haired boy smirked as he landed infront of her.

She glared at him. "What did you do to my friends? Where are they?"

"My buddies Bomber and Blaster are taking care of them," He answered.

He pointed up. Blair stared as Bloom and Bonnie came falling down. The two girls landed ontop of her. She pushed them off. She looked at them and saw that they were beaten and bruised. She turned her glare back to Blake and his new friends.

She then whispered very quietly. "Girls, we need to quickly head back to the lockers... NOW!"

The girls took off at quick speed to the lockers. The boys follwed. The girls tore open the locker and pulled their clothes over their swimsuits. They then got their weapons attached and were ready for what the boys would throw at them. Or atleast they hoped they were.

The boys charged at the girls. The three girls stood ready.

Blake came at Blair with a kick. She held her arms like an X infront of herself to block. She went back a few feet. When she looked back up she got an upward kick to her jaw from Blake for the second time in her life. She went up into the air. He then came above her and brought his leg down on top of her head. She went tumbling down to the ground. She then glared up at Blake.

Suddenly Bonnie was next to her along with Bloom even more beaten up. They all glared up at their counterparts. The boys merely smirked back at them.

* * *

Blaze, Blizzard, and Blitz landed behind the porta potties. They had decided to fly away from Megaville for awhile and go on a small vacation to a larger beach. The PowerPuff Girls stayed behind and had to go off to a family thing the Professor convinced them to go to.

They were about to head to the water to surf when they heard a large boom. They looked out from the porta potties. They saw the girls glaring up at their counterparts. They each raised an eyebrow.

"Who are these girls?" Blaze asked.

"Forget about them!" Blizzard pointed towards Blake and his friends who were still floating above the girls. "Who are those guys?"

The boys stared up at the evil looking boys. Blake landed infront of Blair. Blaster and Bomber landed behind him. Blitz bit his bottom lip. "Should we help or stay out of this?"

The three looked at each other as they pondered over the situation.

* * *

Brownie stepped onto the beach. She then noticed Blaze, Blizzard, and Blitz behind the porta potties. She sighed. The brunette then saw Blair and her friends. Then she saw Blake and his two buddies. She hid behind a surf board that someone planted into the ground. She stood back from the groups to watch and see what happens and to find out what was happening.

* * *

Blair clasped her scythe, that was a key chain at the moment, in her hand. "Girls, we have to use our weapons or today could be our last."

* * *

**Moro: How was that Blaze and Asmin? I'll show your characters more in the next chapter. Also, everyone will get to see the girls really use their weapons in the next chapter. Please review and keep reading. For the children. LOL! Okay then, watch Soul Eater and Naruto! (Total Randomness! *o*)**


	10. Interfering

**Moro: Here is the tenth chapter! I hope you guys like how I made The RowdyRuff Boys and Brownie acted in this!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Ten:_  
_Interfering_

Blair took off her key chain scythe and pressed the button on the top. She whirled it around as it transformed into it's real form and slammed the bottom into the sand. Bloom kicked her shoes and they became steel with spikes on the bottom. Bonnie took out her lazer from its pouch and pointed it at her counterpart.

"Looks like someone got new toys," Blake commented.

Blair smirked. "Enough talk."

The boys charged at them.

Bonnie shot her lazer. The beam grazed Bomber's cheek and he quickly appeared infront of her. She gasped as he knocked the lazer out of her hands and threw a punch at her cheek. Bonnie ducked down and brought her foot up to kick his chest. She was successful. But Bomber grabbed her foot and thrust her back and she went tumbling over in the sand.

* * *

Bloom jumped into the air and aimed a kick at Blaster's face. He moved out of the way just in time and grabbed her leg. He twirled her around in the air. She gowled and kicked him in the face and he went backwards into the sand. Blaster touched the blood that dripped from his cheek. She huffed and glared at Blaster. He stood up and returned her glare as he wiped away blood from his mouth. In seconds he was infront of her and slmammed his hand into her side and all the air left Bloom. Blaster then got his revenge by hitting her in the face with a roundhouse kick. She went up into the sky and landed infront of the board Brownie hid behind.

Brownie covered her mouth in shock. She froze as she saw Bonnie begin to sit up but was then kicked in the head and went splashing in the water. Bonnie coughed as she tried to stand up. Bloom grabbed her head and watched as the world spun around. Blaster came at her and grabbed her throat and tossed her next to Bonnie.

* * *

Blair jumped into the air and lifted the scyth. She began to plummet towards Blake aiming to cut him in half. She was caught off guard when he disappeared. She looked around and landed safely on the ground. She looked around. He was no where in sight. She pursed her lips in aggrivation.

Blake suddenly appeared next to her and used his powerful kick to kick her in the side and knock her to the side. She went tumbling into the sand. She spit out the sand that got in her mouth. She looked over at her scythe she had dropped when she had fallen to the ground.

_This is no good! We should have not come to the beach!_ Blair thought. _We should be in the forest training with our weapons and getting a hold on them. For heaven sakes! Bonnie can't even aim... Wait! Bonnie!_

Blair turned to the water and saw Bonnie staring up at Bomber in shock. He then grabbed her and pushed her head under water. She began to take in large amounts of water. Blair gapsed. Bloom soon joined her when Blaster stuck her under water. She watched as her friends kicked and tried screamed.

Blair grabbed her scythe. She then charged at Bomber and Blaster ready to slice them inhalf. Blake suddenly grabbed her long, white hair and whirled her around to face him. He kicked her into the air. She gasped in pain. Blake flew up to her. Blair knew exactly what was going to happen next. Blake kicked her to the ground like she was a soccer ball.

Blair coughed up blood onto the sand. She looked at Bonnie and Bloom and saw them still kicking sand at Bomber and Blaster. She then realized her scythe was gone. She looked around for it. Suddenly her scythe's blade was pressed up against her neck. She looked up and saw that it was Blake who wielded it now.

"Soon your friends will have drowned and you will join them," Blake said as his voice switched to sinister.

"No!"

Blake was suddenly knocked down by a streak of red. He dropped the scythe. Blair looked and saw Blake glaring up at Blaze. She then saw Bloom and Bonnie sitting up and that Blaster and Bomber had been knocked down. Blitz and Blizzard smirked at the orange and brown boys.

"You okay?"

Blair turned around and saw Brownie sitting next to her. Blair nodded. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Brownie," She then looked at Blaze, Blizzard, and Blitz. "I have no idea who those guys are though."

Blair turned to Blaze. "You shouldn't interfere."

Blaze turned to her and shook his head. "You three would have died right there on the spot if we hadn't come to your rescue."

Before Blaze could speak again he was tackled by Blake. Blair tried to stand up to help but Brownie made her sit back down. Blair did so even though she didn't want to. She looked over towards the water. Blizzard was taking on Bomber while Blitz was fighting Blaster.

Blair looked towards Brownie. "I need to help my friends. Please."

Brownie sighed in defeat. Blair then took off and helped Bonnie and Bloom over to where Brownie was sitting.

"I'm going to help," Brownie said.

"No!" Blair said and grabbed her arm. "Let's see how this plays out."

* * *

Blaze used his lazer eyes on Blake. Blake growled when he got hit. He glared at Blaze who smirked at him in a challenging way. Blake jumped up and was soon infront of Blaze who was surprised by his speed. Blake then used his signeture upward kick to Blaze's jaw. The red eyed boy flew up into the sky. Blake followed and kicked him to the ground.

Blaze glared up at Blake. Blake looked over at Bomber and Blaster. They were pretty much finishing up. Blaster and Bomber then turned to look at where the girls were sitting. Bonnie clung to Blair in fear. Bonnie then grabbed her lazer from where it layed and prepared to aim and fire if they came in closer. Blair and Bloom glared at the two boys. Brownie waited for a moment to strike. Blizzard and Blitz got ready to stop them.

Blake looked back at Blaze. "Give it up. You don't have what it takes."

That was it. Blaze's eyes blazed with anger. His glare became intense. He then turned into an eight foot tall person. It was his psycho form. He slammed his fist down into the sand and made the ground shake. Everyone who did not know of this form stared at him in shock. Blizzard and Blitz prepared to stop their brother from hurting anyone if he couldn't control it.

Blake raised an eyebrow. He then smirked. "What amazing power. This could be useful." He turned to Bomber and Blaster. "Boys, we need to split. The guys back at base would like to know of this!"

Bomber smirked and stuck his touge out at their new enemies. Blaster scoffed at Bomber. The blonde then glared at the green haired boy. The two then took off into the sky after Blake. When they were out of sight Blaze turned back to his normal self.

Blizzard and Blitz walked over to Blaze. They looked at him with worried eyes. Blitz spoke up first. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Blaze answered. "That guy just made me really mad. What did he mean that it could be useful?"

"They'll find a way to use it against us."

The three turned around and saw Blair walking towards her scythe. She squatted down and pressed the button. The scythe glowed with a white light for a moment then turned back into a key chain. She then attached it back to her zipper. She turned towards the boys. "Like I said you shouldn't have interfered."

"Then you would hve died!" Blitz shouted.

"And who are they?" Blizzard asked.

"The people who taught those boys how to fight like that," Blair answered.

Bloom and Bonnie walke over to Blair. Bonnie put her lazer back into her pouch. Bloom tapped her shoes together and they reverted back to normal. Brownie stood up and she was confused. She listened to the conversation quietly.

"I'm Blair."

"I'm Bonnie."

"I'm Bloom."

"Nice to meet you," Blaze said. "I'm Blaze. That's Blizzard and Blitz. We're the RowdyPuff Boys."

"Um..." Everyone looked at Brownie when she spoke. She smiled shyly. "I'm Brownie."

"Who were those guys?" Blaze asked the question everyone was thinking.

Blair sighed. Bloom spoke though. "They were created to get rid of us. Well, technically, the white haired one was Blake who was supposed to get rid of Blair. Those other two must have been created to even up the number."

"We're sorry to waste your time. We have to go now," Blair said.

"Wait!" Blaze said. "You guys are badly hurt and probally lost alot of blood. Let us take you to where we're staying and we can help fix you up."

The three girls looked at each other with questioning looks. They then sighed in defeat. Bonnie spoke since she was more of a people person than the others. "That's so nice of you. We agree."

"Can I come?" Brownie asked. "I want to know more about what's going on."

"Sure," Blizzard answered.

The seven then took off into the sky towards Megaville where they would go to where the RowdyPuffs stayed.

* * *

**Moro: How was that? Please review and tell me your opinion!**


	11. New Allies

**Moro: Here is chappie Eleven! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eleven:_  
_New Allies_

Blake, Blaster, and Bomber walked into the base. They walked up to a tall woman. She turned around to them. She wore a black suit but it had a skirt instead of pants. Her hair was short and black. She looked at the boys and gave them a confused look. She sighed knowing that this was not going to end well.

"We have an explanation, Mina," Blake started. Mina tapped her foot and listened. "We were fighting them then these three boys attacked us that were like us. There was also another girl there. The one I was fighting got angry and turned into this eight foot guy."

Mina raised and eyebrow in interest. "Really now."

"Yeah," Bomber said. "The one I was fighting was weird and did this some kind of attack. It was called ice orb if I remember correctly."

"I had fun," Blaster said. "I haven't had a fight like that in a long time."

Mina smirked. She then turned her head to a woman with long brown hair who walked up to them. She was wearing a simple black cloak with a hoodie hanging down her back. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the boys. "Hello boys. How's work going?"

"Hey Medusa," Bomber said then blushed.

"Hey snake lady. How are things with you?" Blaster asked.

"Things in work have been good," Blake answered.

"What is this that I hear of an eight foot tall guy?" Medusa asked as she ignored Blaster's question.

"We met these guys on the beach," Blaster explaned. "It's a long story."

"Well you boys should head back to your rooms to get some rest," Mina commanded.

The three fourteen year old boys sighed and flew to their rooms. Medusa crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She watched her black haired friend. Mina got irritated by Medusa's constant stare.

She then sighed. "Medusa, what is it?"

"You need to tell Blake," Medusa stated. "He must know. Before Blair finds out."

"How will she find out?" Mina poured herself a cup of coffee with the pot on the table next to them.

Medusa gave her a weary look. "Another fight with Blake could cause them both to grab onto the power the blood holds."

Mina sighed. "I know. What are we going to do?"

"We should keep a loose leash on him," Medusa said. "And when we get Blair, we take Him's blood away from her."

"But that's what's keeping her alive!" Mina shouted and whirled around to face Medusa.

The brunette snake lady smirked. "I know." She then walked away and left Mina standing there staring at her coffee.

* * *

"OW!"

"Stop moving!"

"It hurts!"

"Get over it!"

"Make me!"

"Don't be a big baby!"

Bloom crossed her arms as Bonnie patted her wounds with a damp cotton ball soaked in something that could help clean up the wounds. Blair had gone first then Bonnie did herself. Now Bloom had to feel the sting. They were in the living room where they had a small audience of their argument.

They were all at where the RowdyPuff Boys stayed. Brownie was busy helping Bonnie stop Bloom from moving. Blair sat on the couch with her legs hugged to her chest while her boots were at the door with everyone else's shoes. Blitz and Blizzard were making snacks for everyone to eat. Blaze sat in a chair in the living room while flipping through different tv channels.

Blair watched as Bonnie and Brownie held down Bloom so they could clean her wounds. She sighed. She then looked over at Blaze. "Thank you for helping us."

"No problem," He responded as he continued to flip through the channels.

"Where did you guys get those weapons?" Blizzard asked as he came into the living room with a platter of food.

Bonnie smiled as she finished up with Bloom's scratches. "We got them from a nice man named Brad Smith. He owns a store filled with all kinds of weapons."

Bloom lifted up her shoes that she had set beside her. She examined them. "They were no help against those guys though."

"Yeah," Bonnie said and stared wearly at her lazer which was still in its pouch next to her.

"We should've trained instead of going to the beach," Blair said as she examined her own weapon that was in its key chain form still. "We need to also learn how to work as a team."

"I thought you all did pretty good," Brownie spoke up. "Those guys were really strong... We can help!"

"What?"

"Huh!"

"Yay!"

Bloom and Blair looked at Bonnie. The blonde blushed and smiled nervously. "Well, you know what they say. The more the merrier."

Bloom rolled her eyes. "We don't need anyone else getting hurt. Besides, there would be too many of us."

"So!" Bonnie protested.

"It's up to them if they want to help us," Blair said. She then looked at Brownie and the boys.

"I'm in!" Brownie said. She smiled at Bonnie who smiled back at her.

"What do you guys say?" Blaze asked his brothers.

Blizzard bit his bottom lip. "I think we should."

"Yeah," Blitz agreed. "We need to teach these three to work as a team."

"We're in," Blaze said to the girls.

"Good," Blair then stood up. "I think we should go see Brad. You guys can get some weapons there. And I'm pretty sure he'll have a place for us to train there."

"I think you guys should relax alittle longer," Brownie said. "What if your wounds open up?"

"I agree with Brownie," Blaze said.

"Who made you leader?" Bloom challenged.

"He's our leader," Blitz said.

"Well our leader is..." Bonnie thought for a moment. She then grabbed Blair's arm. "Blair!"

"Please don't start a fight," Blair mumbled under her breath.

"Fine," Bloom said. "But we should go ahead and head to Brad's. Who knows when those guys will come back."

"She's right about that," Brownie agreed. "I change my mind. I think we should go see this Brad guy."

"Fine then," Blaze sighed. "Let's go now."

The seven put on their shoes and flew out the door.

* * *

Mina knocked on the boys door. She didn't get a reply and began to worry. She opened the door and looked inside. She dropped her clip board and ran into the room. There was no one in the room. She looked around hoping it was a joke but Blake, Blaster, and Bomber were gone.

She bit her lip. She knew who had done this. "Medusa."

* * *

**Moro: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	12. Making Plans

**Moro: Here is chapter twelve!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twelve:_  
_Making Plans_

Blair, Bonnie, Bloom, Brownie, Blaze, Blizzard, and Blitz landed infront of Brad's weapon shop. They were a good few feet away from it so they couldn't see it that good. When they walked up to it the boys and Brownie raised an eyebrow. The windows were broken and it looked like a wreck inside from what they could see from where they stood.

"What happened here?" Bloom shouted.

Blair, Bonnie, and Bloom ran into the shop. They looked around at the broken weapons and the fallen shelves. Bonnie shreiked when she saw the large pool of blood on the floor. She grabbed onto Bloom who pushed her off.

Blaze, Blitz, Blizzard, and Brownie ran into the shop when Bonnie screamed. They looked around at the place. It smelled of blood and oil. They saw the blood on the floor and just stared at it wondering what the heck happened here.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Blaze asked.

"Yes," Blair answered. "I'm positive."

"Who did this?" Bonnie said.

"Well who could've done this?" Bloom asked.

Brownie knew the answer to the question and shouted it. "Blake, Bomber, and Blaster!"

"She's right," Blair said.

"Those guys came and hurt this guy for no reason?" Blitz asked.

"Of course not," Blizzard said.

"They did this because they thought this Brad guy knew where they went," Blaze said.

"Who are you all?"

Everyone turned around and saw a woman with long blonde hair. She looked at them with an angry look. She had her hands on her hips with a bag attached around her. She looked at each of them in the face waiting for an answer.

"Um," Bonnie started. "Where is Brad Smith?"

"In the hospital!" The blonde lady shouted angrily.

"You don't have to yell," Blizzard said.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked. "Who are you all?"

"We're friends of Brad. We got weapons here," Blair answered. "We're looking for him so we can train and get our friends some weapons so they can help us."

The woman did not look convinced. "Do you know the boys who hurt my brother?"

"Yes," Blaze said.

"Brother?" Brownie asked.

"I am Angelica Smith," The woman said. "Brad's sister."

"He has a sister?" Bloom asked. "Never knew."

"Do you know anything about weapons?" Blitz questioned.

"Yes," Angelica answered. "Why?"

"Because we need some weapons and we need to train with them," Blair stated.

Angelica pursed her lips. She then sighed. "Come with me." She walked through the store and looked at everything. She then grabbed a wooden object. It was flat and the shape of a rectangle. On the back there was a handle to hang onto it. She handed it to Brownie. "You can use these. Don't ask what they are cause I'm not sure. I've seen my brother use them though."

Brownie nodded and and took hold of them. "I'll learn how to use them right."

"Okay then," Angelica continued to to walk through the store. She then grabbed two wristbands and tossed them to Blitz. "Those wristbands turn into flamethrowers and machine guns. Use them wisely."

Blitz pulled the wristbands on and nodded as he examined them. "I will."

Angelica nodded approvingly. She then grabbed a sword from a rack of multiple swords. She handed it over to Blizzard. "This sword takes souls. It can be a great help if you use it wisely."

Blizzard gripped the sword tightly. "I will."

"Okay next is you," Angelica said as she pointed to Blaze. She then went to another shlef and grabbed a set of guns. "These are the only other weapons we have left since those boys ruin the others. These guns shoot bubblegum." She handed them to Blaze.

"I will also use them wisely," Blaze said as he looked over his guns.

"Now all we need is a place to train," Blair said. "Does Brad have a place where we can do that?"

"Not here," Angelica mumbled. "But there is a place in Beverly Hills. Brad is staying at a hospital there. You want to go there?"

Blair nodded. "Yes. We need a place to train and I'd like to check on Brad's condition."

_Why does it feel like she makes all the decisions here?_ Blaze thought.

"Then come with me and we can go to the airport. There we can get a plane and head to Beverly Hills," Angelica suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Blaze said.

"Then follow me," Angelica led the group of teens outside to her car.

* * *

Medusa sat in a tree and watched the group file into car. Blake sat beside her with Bomber and Blaster in a branch above them. The night's wind blew against their backs as the car drove away.

Medusa looked at the boys. "You three know what to do?"

"Yes ma'am," Blake said in a demonic voice.

Blaster and Bomber looked at their white haired friend. They then looked at each other with worried looks. Medusa looked at Blake and saw his skin at the back of his neck beginning to show hints of turning red. She smirked. "Good boy."

* * *

**Moro: How was that? Asmin, if you're wondering about Brownie's weapon idea I got it from a show called Negima. If you have a better idea for her weapon please put it in the review.**


	13. Welcome to Beverly Hills

**Moro: Asmin thank you for the idea! Also, you may use Blair in your story. Look in my profile for the info on her and you'll see her stats along with my other characters.**

**Everyone else! Here is chapter thirteen.**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Thirteen:_  
_Welcome to Beverly Hills_

Bonnie was the first to step off the plane. They had finally made it to Beverly Hills and Bonnie was the most excited out of everyone. She had her arms linked with Bloom and Blair and dragged them out of the plane. They all looked around.

"Girls! I can't believe it! We're acually here!" Bonnie squealed from joy.

Bloom groaned. "Would you mind not screaming in my ear will ya?"

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie said. She then giggled. "I'm just so excited!"

"That's the tenth time you've said that," Blair said as she rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be fun," Brownie said as she hopped from the plane.

Blaze, Blitz, and Blizzard stepped off the plane also and took a look around. From the look of things the Smith family was very wealthy.

"Welcome to Beverly Hills boys and girls," Angelica said.

Angelica soon directed them all towards a long black limo. As the teens filed into the back seat the woman got in the front seat next to the driver. She began to tell the man where to go.

As the kids sat in the back silence enveloped them. The only sounds that played were the sounds of the radio playing a song by Three Days Grace in the background. Sometimes the teens would look in the minnie fridge and see what interested them and if nothing did they would simply close it and lean back in their seat.

Blizzard decided to break the silence. "So, this is a really nice limo?"

"Uh, yeah?" Brownie said as she pulled out a soda.

Bonnie leaned back. "This is the second time I've rode in a car since yesterday."

"That was your first time?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah."

"Mine too," Bloom said as she chugged down the rest of her soda.

"Same here," Blair added.

"Seriously?" Blitz asked.

The three nodded at the same time. Blitz sighed and leaned back in his seat again. And once again silence caught hold of the seven heros and two adults. Suddenly Bloom sighed.

"So, since we're all a team now," The brown heroine started. "We need to decide our leader."

"She's right," Blitz agreed.

"We can figure that out later," Blair said. "Let's first train and check on Brad."

"Good idea," Brownie said. She then looked at her weapon. "I'm much better at stick fighting. I have no idea what these are."

The car suddenly slammed on breaks and they all fell out of their seats. Angelica looked back at them. "We're here."

"That's good," Blaze said while he tried to refocus his eyes and make the world stop spinning. "What did I hit my head on?"

"My head," Blair groaned.

* * *

Everyone stepped into the hospital. There was white everywhere. The doctors and nurses wore white. There were a few wearing blue, though, so it wasn't completely bland. There was that strange hospital smell that floated in the air. People were running left and right, in and out of rooms, and across halls. Infact they were almost all pushed over.

"Well this place is..." Bonnie tried to look for the right word but could find none.

"Repulsive?" Bloom offered.

"Yeah," Blair said. "I'd go with that."

"It's not that bad," Bonnie said with a nervous smile.

Angelica led them to Brad's room. He sat up and turned to them being careful with the IV in his arm. He smiled wearly at them then looked at the ones he did not know. Before he could say anything Bonnie had grabbed him and began to hug him.

Brownie and Blizzard pull her off and made her sit in a chair. Brad sighed. "It's good to see you girls again. Who are your new friends?"

"These are the RowdyPuff Boys and Brownie," Angelica introduced. "They all wanted to come and check on you. They also came to ask if you could help them train."

"Sure," Brad said. "I'm supposed to be getting out of the hospital today."

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered.

"I'll get your wheelchair," Angelica said and then left the room.

Brad reached under his bed and took out a case. He held his hand out to Brownie. "Please hand me your weapon." Brownie looked confused for a moment. She then took out her wooden plank things and handed them to Brad. He put them in the case and then pulled out a wooden ninja staff. "I think this would fit you better."

Brownie grabbed it and smiled. "I agree!"

Angelica came in with the wheel chair and helped Brad into it. She then pushed her brother out of the room with the teens following behind them. When they got to the car she help Brad in. Once everyone was settled into their seats the car took off down the highway.

* * *

"Go my pet and cause some chaos. Distract them while I conduct my test."

* * *

**Moro: How was it? Review!**


	14. Terrible Beast

**Moro: Here is chapter fourteen.**

**

* * *

**

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Fourteen:_  
_Terrible Beast_

As they drove down the highway the whole group had fallen silent again. Soon the car slammed on the breaks again but this time no one fell out of their seats. Well, except Bonnie. She sat up and looked at the driver, Angelica, and Brad who sat in the front.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked when she saw their shocked face.

"G-g-giant..." Angelic pointed out the window.

"S-s-snake..." Brad finished.

The kids got out of the car and sure enough a snake the size of a scyscraper towered over them and the other citizens in their cars. It was black and had yellow glowing eyes. It looked down at the kids.

"Get everyone out of danger!" Blaze commanded.

The group picked up all the cars and set them to a safe place. They then all charged at the giant beast. They each brought out their weapons and watched to see what the snake would do. They were shocked to see it suddenly strike at them with its mouth wide open.

"Scatter!" Blair commanded.

They all flew off in different directions with different burst of light. The snake looked around for them and glared when it couldn't find them. Bonnie floated behind it and smiled. She took out her lazer and twirled it on her finger for a moment. She then pointed it at the snake and got ready to fire.

"Say bye bye!"

Bonnie turned around and saw Bomber. She gasped. Suddenly the snake turned around and saw Bonnie. It them striked at her. Brownie saw this and pushed the blonde girl out of the way and was soon inside the mouth of the snake. Bonnie gasped.

"Brownie!" She shouted.

Brownie then shot out of the snake's mouth by hitting and breaking it's teeth with her ninja staff. She looked over at Bonnie. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Bonnie called back.

Brownie nodded and then charged at the snake.

Bonnie noticed Bomber charging at her. She turned towards him and raised her lazer. She then fire and got a direct hit. She smiled. But it soon faded when her counterpart tackled her into the ground and created a crator. Bonnie growled and kneed him in his gut and flew from grasp.

"Have to try harder than that," Bonnie teased.

Bomber turned to her. He smirked. "I'm just getting started."

Bomber flew at her going at top speed. Bonnie froze in fear. Bomber smirked and was sure he was going to get her. Blizzard then swung his sword at Bomber and was close but the he moved just in time. He glared at Blizzard. Bonnie then shot him with her lazer again and he screamed in pain. He then glared at the two and charged at them both.

* * *

Bloom kicked Blaster in the face and he went flying to the ground. Bloom smirked. He then charged at her and punched her in the face and she went flying to the ground. She groaned. She looked up at him.

"Why you..." Bloom started.

Blaster landed infront of her and rose his fist. Then there was a blast of fire that went between them. They both looked and saw that it was Blaze using his wristband flamethrower.

"Don't you know it's rude to hit a girl?" Blitz smirked.

"Then I'll just have to hit you," Blaster said.

He charged at Blitz who fired his machine gun. Blaster dodged the bullets and only a few grazed him. His smirk got larger and he used an upper cut on Blitz. His gun went off and hit Blaster in the shoulder. Blaster grabbed his shoulder. He was then kicked in the back by Bloom and fell forward. He looked at her and punched her the gut multiple times before she kicked him in the chest and he went into a tree.

* * *

Blair charged at the snake with her scythe and cut it. She smirked. The snake hissed at her. It then turned to Brownie who had burned its skin with her lazer vision. Blair nodded and prepared to strike at the snake again when something caught the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw a lady with long brown hair looking up at her with a smirk.

Blair looked at her confused. She then heard Brownie shout her name and she turned around. The snake striked at she moved out of the way just in time. She thanked Brownie then looked down to see the woman had left. She pursed her lip in confusion.

Suddenly someone used an upward kick to her jaw. She gasped and almost let go of her scythe but she held on tight. She looked down and saw Blake. She glared at him and noticed something seemed different. She pushed it out of her mind though and charged at him with her scythe.

When she got a closer look she saw his eyes were now a creepy shade of yellow.

* * *

Blaze shot the snake in the eyes and blinded it. Brownie then struck it hard with her staff. She smirked and then whacked it on its head. Bonnie, Bloom, Blizzard, and Blitz then flew towards them.

"Bomber and Blaster ran off somewhere," Bonnie reported.

"They're just chickens," Blizzard said.

"Forget about them and let's finish this thing," Blaze commanded.

Brownie struck it in its eyes and then broke its teeth. Blaze shot it with his bubblegum guns again. Bloom bullet kicked the beast and peirced it multiple times with the spikes on her shoes. Blitz fired his flamethrower and machine gun and severly burned it and made many bullet holes. Bonnie shot it with her lazer one last time.

"Blizzard! Finish it!" Blaze commanded.

Blizzard nodded and swung his sword. In a blink of an eye Blizzard's sword had taken the giant snake's soul. The whole group watched as the beast collasped onto the ground. The group cheered.

"Where is Blair?" Bloom suddenly asked.

"I'll go look for her," Blaze said.

"I'll come and help," Brownie offered.

The two then flew off to look for Blair.

* * *

**Moro: How was that? Review please!**


	15. Activation

**Moro: Before you start reading I want to state that I love the anime/manga Soul Eater. That is all.**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Fifteen:_  
_Activation_

Blake bullet kicked Blair into a tree and she coughed up blood during the process. He then backed away from her atleast ten feet. He smiled evily. Blair layed against the tree and looked up at the Blake. She was panting and sweating while he looked perfectly fine. Except those eyes. His skin also seemed to look darker.

Blair forced herself to stand up. She gripped her scythe tighter and looked at Blake again. He was watching her very closely. Like he was a lion and she was his new prey. She shrugged figuring that was pretty much how things really were. She then focused her black eyes on his now yellow eyes.

She then lunged at him in swift movements. She swung her blade up and only scratched his cheek. He brought his foot into her stomach and she went up into the air. She was able to grab hold of her flying. She grunted and looked down at her counterpart to see he hadn't moved. He was still watching her like a cat.

The white haired girl scoffed and charged at him and was able to make a deep slash in his shoulder. Blake grabbed his shoulder and was now angry at himself that he hadn't reacted soon enough. Blair smirked at him. He then smirked back and caught her off guard.

He ran up to her and his face was half a hand span from hers. "Goodbye."

* * *

Bonnie, Bloom, Blitz, and Blizzard refused to go onto the Smith's mansion without their leaders and Brownie. Angelica kept protesting and argueing with them telling them to get in the car. They simply crossed their arms and sat on the ground. Angelica slapped her forehead. Brad sighed and the driver's attitude began to turn sour.

"Get off the ground and get in the car!" Angelica demanded again.

"Make me!" Bloom shouted.

"Not without Blair, Brownie, and Blaze!" Bonnie protested.

"We refuse!" Blitz agreed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Blizzard challenged.

Angelica growled. Brad cleared his throat. "I'm agreeing with them on this one, sis. I mean, they just fought a giant monster. Of course they're worried about their friends. Relax. We'll wait."

"Fine," Angelica pouted and sat in the car.

"I hope they're okay," Bonnie said.

"Me too," Bloom agreed.

"What are you guys going to do with your counterparts when we acually get them?" Blizzard asked.

They looked at Blizzard. The two girls looked at each other. They then looked back at Blizzard. Bloom spoke up. "We kill them."

"What!" Bonnie shouted. "That's mean and just plain wrong! Anyway, why do you always resort to that?"

"I don't see you coming up with any other ideas," Bloom said. "Besides, what did you think was going to happen? We all throw a party and dance in ice cream or something like that?"

Bonnie frowned and remained silent. Bloom slapped her forehead. "I can't believe you."

"How long have they been gone now?" Blitz asked Blizzard.

"Ten minutes," Blizzard said. "Let's give them alittle longer before we go to look for them."

* * *

Brownie frowned. "Blaze," She flew up next to him while they flew through the air. "We should have found her by now. I'm worried. What if something happened to her?"

"She's fine," Blaze said. "She can handle herself. What kind of trouble can she get into?"

Brownie nodded and continued to fly while looking down in the forest they flew above with an unsure look.

* * *

Blair stared into Blake's yellow eyes and completely froze in fear. His voice was demonic and he had this strange vibe coming from him. And it was definitely not a good one. Blair dropped her weapon to the ground as she continued to stare at him. He had completely froze her in only a few seconds.

The next thing she knew Blake had lifted her scythe and was raising it to slice her. She flew away just in time. But when she looked around for him he was nowhere to be found.

"Peek-a-boo."

Blair was about to turn around when she felt something sliced through her. Her eyes widened. She stared down at her own scythe's blade as it stuck through her stomach. Her body trembled as blood fell from her. She then fell down to the earth and landed under a tree. Blake walked up to her and smirked. He then pulled the scythe out of her.

She gasped for breath and tried to not let the darkness block her vision. She looked over at Blake with the last of her strenght. The last thing she saw was him smirking at her before she closed her eyes and gave into defeat.

Blake smirked and threw the scythe to the ground. Medusa jumped down from her branch she was sitting on and smiled at Blake. "Good job. We need to head back to base."

Blake looked at her and his smile became scarey. "I don't take orders from you."

"What?" Medusa shouted.

Blake then began to laugh a crazy insane laugh and turned to face her with his back to Blair. "I am something that belongs to Master Him. I do not take orders from a weakling like you."

"Weakling, eh?" In one swift move Medusa was infront of Blake and had grabbed his throat and raised him into the air. "Listen here! I am helping Master Him. I am his best agent so watch it. Or you might just loose that pretty little head of yours." She dropped him. He glared up at her.

He then felt a strong wave of power form behind him. He turned around and saw that Blair was sitting up. Her hair hung over her face. She was panting and gasping for air at first. Then it was a crazy laugh like Blake's earlier. Blake smirked.

Medusa's face became serious. "So Him's blood has been activated in both of them. This should be very fun."

* * *

Blaze kept flying through the sky. The wolverine in him then began to speak to him.

_"Do you feel that?"_

_Feel what? Blaze thought back to him_

_"That strong and maniacal vibe."_

_No. I don't._

"I hear something?" Brownie said as she stopped in mid flying.

Blaze stopped and listened. The sound was muffled but it sounded like laughter. They both looked at each other with worry looks. Blaze then nodded and they took off towards the crazy laughter.

* * *

**Moro: How was that? If you guys don't understand about the wolverine go read Blaze Titanium's RowdyyPuff Boys stories please!**


	16. Side Effects

**Moro: Here is chapter sixteen. I hope you enjoys it!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Sixteen:_  
_Side Effects_

Blair continued to laugh. Once it died down she looked up at Blake from behind her long white hair. An evil smile graced her features. She then flipped her hair back and she stood up. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Blake and then Medusa. Her gaze then went back to Blake. Their eyes met and they held.

Medusa noted that both of their eyes had become yellow. Her features became stern and she felt the bad vibes coming from both of them. Even though they were both smiling like crazy people. Big, insane looking smiles though.

Blair then suddenly charged at Blake and quickly picked up her scythe. She then swung at his shoulder and made a deep gash. Blake shouted. He then charged at her and swung his foot and kicked her in the jaw. She went flying into the air but back down punched him in the face. He went flying back into a tree and caused it to fall over.

He stood up and then charged at her and grabbed her scythe. He then swung at her and the blade went behind her. He then used the blade to bring her up to him until their bodies were pressed together and their faces were half a hand span from each other. They both still had that crazed look on their faces. He pressed the blade tighter against her and cut her deeply. Blair raised her hand and scratched a deep gash into his cheek with her now very sharp nails.

As their blood fell to the ground Medusa's face became twisted in deep worry. She backed away from the two fourteen year olds and hopped onto a tree branch. The snake woman watched as their blood mixed together on the ground and Blake dropped the scythe.

A twister of some strange red wind formed around them and their eyes became a creeper shade of yellow. They suddenly jumped away from each other and their skin turned a shade of red as their hair changed into a beautiful shade of black. Medusa was knocked out of the tree as the wind blew stronger.

Suddenly the two charged at each other and continued their wrestle. They began jumping at each other or hopping away from the other onto a tree branch. Their faces still sported the creepy and crazed smiles.

* * *

Blaze flew toward the sound of laughing. Brownie flew right beside him and her look of worry changed into extreme worry. They looked down at the forest to see if they could see their companion and possibly Blake. If he was here.

Suddenly a red wind towered over the trees and Brownie and Blaze flew straight into it. They were whirled around for a moment before they were able to get ahold of their flying and the two landed on the ground. They stared up at the sky and saw that the whole world had turned to a shade of red.

"What's happening?" Brownie asked as she lifted her staff ready to fight. "Why did everything change red?"

"I have no idea," Blaze replied as he walked further into the forest.

After about ten minutes they saw a girl with long black hair looking around the forest for something. Or someone. Blaze walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," He said. "Do you know what's going on?"

The girl turned to him and Blaze backed up in shock. He looked at the girl and it took him a moment to realize it was Blair. Brownie gasped and examined Blair's now red skin, black hair, and yellow eyes.

"Blair?" Brownie whispered.

"Yes?" Blair answered as she turned back to them with the still crazed smile.

Brownie gulped then proceeded. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Blair stated. She then turned around and spotted Blake. "There you are." She quickly turned back to Blaze and Brownie and smiled at them. "I'll come back for you two later. I have to handle something."

Blair then hopped up and tackled Blake. He was able to get away from her and he hopped into a tree and Blair followed. Blaze and Brownie watched as the two disappeared into the forest as the continued to yell at each other.

_"The side effects of HIm's blood. I can't believe it..."_ The wolverine in Blaze mumbled.

_What are you talking about?_ Blaze asked him through his thoughts. _What aren't you telling me?_

_"They both have the blood of one of the most evilest people alive in them. Him. I had no idea how badly it could effect someone."_

_Why didn't you tell me earlier?_

_"I didn't think it would be important."_

_Well how do I stop it?_

_"No need to shout. Anyway, I have no idea. Why don't you use my power to fight them and stop them? What do you say?"_

_Not a chance._

_"No fair."_

Blaze looked at Brownie. "I'm going to fight them. You stay here."

"No!" Brownie said as she grabbed Blaze's shoulder and turned him to her. "I am not standing on the sidelines and waiting helplessly. No sir! I am helping!"

Blaze fowned then sighed in defeat. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Blair tackled Blake down to the ground and smirked at him. He smirked back and brought his leg up and kicked her into the air. She laughed and charged at him and caused a crator when they collided. Dust swept up around them and when it cleared the two were in the middle trying to push the other back.

Blaze walked up to them and brought up his gumball gun. He fired it at Blake and shot him in the stomach. Blake looked at him. He then smiled and charged at him and began to battle him.

Brownie ran at Blair with her staff and hit her in the back of her head. Blair didn't budge. She then looked at the purple girl and gave her a very scarey look. She then attacked Brownie as they began to battle.

* * *

Blaze fought Blake and was doing good. Blake then smirked. Blaze then got a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach. In one quick move Blake had kicked him in the stomach and Blaze hit a tree. Blake then kicked him in the gut again as Blaze shouted out in pain. Blake tilted his head in a mocking way.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked and pulled his leg back. He watched as Blaze fell to his knees and coughed up blood as he held his stomach. Blake chuckled darkly. "Can't play with the big boys?"

Blaze glared at him and charged at him only for his face to meet Blake's fist. He went flying back into another tree. Blake walked up to him. He picked him up by the collar. He smiled at him.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go continue my fight with Blair. Bye bye," Blake dropped him and turned around and began to walk away.

He then felt a strange feeling from behind him. A powerful and deathly feeling. He turned around and saw Blaze glaring at him. Some red aura had appeared around him and he had fangs now and his nails were sharp. He looked at Blake with incredible anger.

Blake smirked. "What's this now?"

Blaze charged at him and swung at Blake and slashed his chest. Blake shouted out and he clutched his chest. He called out in pain and fell to his knees. Blaze smirked. Blake then looked up at him and smiled. "Gotcha."

Blake stood up and tackled Blaze into a tree. Blaze shouted and swung at him to only have Blake back away in time.

* * *

Brownie blocked Blair's scythe with her staff. She was backed up into a tree and Blair brought her scythe to Brownie's neck. Blair smiled evily at her. Brownie then saw a woman out of the corner of her eye. Blair backed away from her and ran off to find Blake.

Brownie looked towards the woman who slowly approached her. Brownie raised her staff. "Stand back! I have a staff and I know how to use it!"

"Relax," Medusa said. She raised her hand and a snake came up and snatched it away from her.

"Hey!" Brownie shouted as the snake slithered into a bush.

"You can't stop them," Medusa said. "They'll keep fighting but neither will win."

"But there has to be something we can do?" Brownie asked.

"Well," Medusa started. "I have no idea. But I know there is a way."

"How?" Brownie practically screamed.

"I'm not sure," Medusa said.

* * *

Blaze walked around in pitch darkness. Everything seemed to be dark like space except there were no stars or anything else. He looked around confused. Where the heck was he? He walked for a few minutes only to find that the scenery never changed. It was all pitch black.

He then saw a figure in the distant. "Hey! Can you tell me where I am?" As he neared the figure he saw that it was a girl. She whirled and Blaze stopped only a foot away from her. "Blair?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Blaze, what are you doing here?" Her tone sounded fearful.

Blaze looked at her up and down. Her hair, eyes, and skin were back to normal. She was wearing a white tank top and white shorts. He looked down at himself to see he was wearing his usual clthing. "Where are we, Blair?"

"I'm not sure," Blair looked around. She then quickly turned back to him. "But you must get out of here! Before he comes back."

"Before who comes back?" Blaze asked.

Blake suddenly came in view behind Blair. His face was serious and so was his tone. "Before Him comes."

* * *

**Moro: Please review!**


	17. Rewind Time and Three Way Struggle

**Moro: Here is chapter seventeen. Yes, I know it is later than usual. I've been working on getting my Kingdom Hearts story up and I'm now writing or trying to write the second chapter of it. PLease enjoy. Also, I did not review this so there may be alot of errors.**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Seventeen:_  
_Rewind Time and Three Way Struggle_

"Him?" Blaze raised an eyebrow. "You mean that craapy weird guy who looks like a woman?"

"Yeah. You could say that," Blake said.

Blair backed up away from Blaze further into the darkness. Her eyes were downcast and refused to look at either boy. She felt like she wanted the darkness to swallow her up and take her away from both of the boys.

Blake noticed this and gave her a weary look. "Blair, everything is fine. He's not here yet."

Blaze raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened. Did Blake just sound like a five year old? He had to be imagining things. He just had to. Blake was fourteen! Not Five!

"He'll obviously be here soon," Blair protested and stomped her foot.

Blaze's jaw dropped when he heard Blair's voice go all five year old too. What the heck? What exactly was happening here? He blinked. He then rubbed his eyes and looked back at the two. He had to be dreaming.

Now Blair and Blake were like little five year old versions of themselves.

He gaped at the completely black version of the PowerPuff dress Blair wore from when she was little and the completely black version of the RowdyRuff outfit from when they were little. Blaior's hair was extremely long. Infact it came past her feet and was lying on the floor for about another two inches. Blake's hair was even more spikier than it was supposed to be.

Blair turned to Blaze. "I said leave!"

"Don't shout! You're giving me a head ache!" Blake screamed at her.

She glared at him with all the anger a five year old could muster up. "Shuddup."

Blaze stared in shock as the two continued to argue. This was truly one of thew strangest days of his life. He watched for a few minutes before he rubbed his temples from irritation and an oncoming head ache. "You two stop! What the heck is really going on here and why are you two midgets?"

"We are not midgets!" Blair and Blake screamed.

Blaze opened his mouth to ask another question when suddenly the room was illuminated in red. Suddenly the person of true evil stepped out of nowhere and gave them each an evil smile. It was Him.

Blair and Blake huddled close together and tried to shirvk back away from Him in hopes of not being seen. However, luck was not in their side. Him roughly turned to the two and gave them each a look. Blair hid behind Blake and clung to his arm like it was a safety vest or something that could keep her safe.

The red man walked over to the two. He easily put a claw on both of their heads. "How are things going you tw? Enjoying the power I let you two borrowed?"

Blair and Blake remained silent and didn't say a word. Blaze looked at the three confused. He then spoke. "Him! What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really here child," Stated the red man.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outside, Blaze was swinging his claws at Blake while the red skinned boy dodged and acted like he was teasing him. He then swung his foot at Blaze and got a square kick in. Blaze stumbled back. He then glared at him and charged at Blake and tackled him into a a tree. He back away from Blake who fell to the ground and sat down leaning against the tree.

Blaze smirked. He then felt something on his back. He looked and saw that Blair was sitting on his back and petting him like a dog. His eye twitched in anger and he thrashed around until she jumped off of him. She gracefully landed behind him and smiled at him with an evil grin. Blake smirked. Blaze looked between the two. He then threw them both a glare before charging at Blair.

The white haired girl had retreived her scythe and used it to block Blaze. As he kept throwing swings at her she kept blocking witgh her scythe. Until he finally got her shoulder sendind her into a tree and away from him. Blake then charged at Blaze and tried to thrust him into a tree.

* * *

Medusa led Brownie towards the fight. They watched as the three fought each other. They couldn't tell if any of them were working together because one would always attack the other two. They seemed to be in a three way struggle.

* * *

**Moro: Sorry that it is short. I'm just busy with other stuff at the moment. I'll try to make it up to you guys! Don't give up hope on me!**


	18. Coming to Our Side

**Moro: Here is chappie eighteen! Wow...**

**

* * *

**

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eighteen:_  
_Coming to Our Side_

Blair, Blake, Him, and Blaze watched the fight from their pitch black spot. Little five year old Blair looked over at Blaze. He noticed her watching him and looked over at her. Surprising she kept watching him and remained silent. Which kind of aggrivated him. What did she expect? For him to read her mind or something?

She finally spoke. "Who are those people out there fighting?"

"That's you, me, and Blake," Blaze explained.

Blair nodded and looked back at the scene. "How do I stop?"

"I don't know," Blaze answered.

Blake crossed his arms. "What's going on with Blaze?"

"Huh?"

"Look," He pointed to the screen.

They all turned to see that Blaze was becoming some kind of monster that was completely an aura of red with four tales coming out from behind him. Blaze gritted his teeth. Blair's face was stern.

Him laughed. "This is so much fun!"

Blair turned to him and glared at the red man. "How is it fun? This is obviously not good!"

Blake looked at her funny then continued to watch the scene. Blair sighed and glared up at Him. He paid no attention to her though.

* * *

In the normal world Blaze was flinging Blair and Blake all over the place. But they were also doing the same to him. Medusa and Brownie watched the fight and stayed back not to intrude on the fight.

Suddenly four streaks of light were seen in the air. Bonnie, Bloom, Blitz, and Blizzard landed infront of Brownie and Medusa. They turned and smiled at Brownie. Suddenly Bomber and Blaster landed infront of them.

"What are you low lives doing here?" Bloom asked.

Blaster turned to her. But his eyes landed on Medusa. "Why didn't you tell me, Bomber, and Blake we were brothers and what happened to him?"

"You don't need to to know useless information," Medusa simply stated.

"It's not useless!" Bomber snarled.

Bloom looked at Medusa and smirked. She walked over to Blaster and put her elbow on his shoulder. "They're right."

"Yep," Bonnie said and stood next Bomber.

"Consider our jobs with you guys done," Blaster said. He then turned to Bloom. "We're here to help. Do you know about the demonic blood in Blair and Blake?"

"No," Bloom said. She then looked back at the fight. "Fill us in later! Time to stop this!"

The seven teens turned to Medusa and smirked. She snarled and backed away into the darkness and out of sight. The three groups turned to their leaders. Brownie looked back at where Medusa had run off to. She bit her lip.

"I'm going after that lady!" Brownie said.

Before anyone could protest she flew after Medusa. Everyone nodded then turned towards their friends and got ready to fight.

* * *

**Moro: It's short but there will be fighting taking place in the next chapter hopefully.**


	19. RowdyPuff Fight!

**Moro: Here is chappie nineteen! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Yes it is a fight chapter. The other next few chapters will be fight chapters. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Nineteen:_  
_RowdyPuff Fight!_

Blaze charged at Blair and Blake. They both flew up in time and doged the attack. He looked up at them and growled. He was now in his four tails form and was ready to shred someone. He jumped up into the air and reached out for them but they quickly evaded the attack. He growled.

Suddenly someone or two someones kicked him in the back and he went flying into the earth and toppled over a tree. He looked up into the air and saw his brothers staring down at him. He glared. Blizzard and Blitz didn't faze under his glare and charged again.

Blaze moved just in time. He looked back at his brothers who looked angry and were determined to stop him. He smirked. "Well, you going to come and get me or what?"

Blizzard charged full speed at him and punched him in the stomach causing him to go flying into another tree. Blitz immediately came from behind and bullet kicked him. Until Blaze's tail grabbed him and threw him to the side and out of the way. Blizzard jumped into the air and aimed a punch at Blaze but was knocked to the side like Blitz.

"What do we do?" Blizzard asked Blitz.

Blitz was focused on Blaze's movements and was watching to see how he would attack next. "I'm not sure."

Blaze suddenly charged the two boys into a tree at full force. Blitz and Blizzard coughed up blood. Blaze backed up and looked at them curiously and waited for them to come at him again. They glared at their brother while trying to get their breath back. He only smirked and watched them.

"We got to think of a plan. We can't keep diving in head first into this fight or we're as good as dead," Blitz said.

"You think I don't know that?" Blizzard mumbled. He then got an idea. "What about we use those attacks?"

"You mean Ice Orb and Green Lightning?" Blitz asked.

"Yeah!" Blizzard smirked.

"Fine," Blitz stood up. "Let's do this."

Blizzard flew into the air. Blitz remained on the ground and waited to see if he should go first or let Blaze attack. After about five minutes Blaze charged at Blitz and whipped out his tail and tried to hit Blitz with it.

The green RowdyPuff dodged most of the lashes but was hit with two or three. As he evaded the tails he got closer to his red brother and prepared his attack.

* * *

Blaze stared at the scene that was going on outside. He grinded his teeth as he watched himself fight his own brothers. He couldn't believe this was happening. He thought he had control over this but apparently he was wrong. He was so majorly wrong! He looked over at Blair who, for a five year old at the moment, was very composed as she watched herself fight her two companions.

He sighed and looked over at Blake who was watching his fight with a very intense look on his face. He must have had a tough time when he was five years old. He then looked at Him who was laughing at the sight and enjoying it while eating a bowl of popcorn.

* * *

Blizzard watched as Blitz neared Blaze and was preparing his attack. Blizzard smirked. He held out his hand and prepared his own attack. Once he had a white orb spinning in his hand he smiled and then charged down at Blaze.

"Blitz! Now!" Blizzard shouted.

Blitz looked up and nodded. He prepared his own attack while Blaze looked up at Blizzard. Soon there was green lightning coming from Blitz's hand he charged at Blaze. "Green Lightning!" He hit him right in the stomach knocking all the wind out of Blaze.

"Ice Orb!" Blizzard shouted when he made contact with Blaze's back.

He was pushed into the ground and formed a crater as the two attacks collided with him. Suddenly the green and blue boys were thrown back into trees and layed there for a moment as rubble fell from the sky and dust swept up around them.

When it had cleared they looked up and saw Blaze back to normal lying unconcious in the middle of the crater. The two stood up and ran over to their badly bruised brother. They held him up between them with one arm threw over each of their shoulders. It took them about a few minutes but after they shook him he woke up.

Blaze looked at them confused. "Wha... Who... Him!"

"What are you rambling on about?" Blitz asked.  
"Him! I saw him! He was there!" Blaze shouted.

"Where?" Blizzard asked.

"I'm not sure but... I saw Him..." Blaze mumbled.

"Hang on buddy," Blitz said. "We need to get you relaxed first then we have to help the Blair and Blake before they rip everything in the forest apart."

"Right..." Blaze mumbled fighting the urge to sleep.

* * *

**Moro: -takes Him's popcorn- You don't deserve this! Now, back on topic. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	20. Let's Start a Riot

**Moro: Here is chapter twenty! Wow...Twenty...**

**Anyways, as you can see this chapter is named after the song Riot by Three Days Grace! One of the greatest bands ever! Please enjoy this action filled chapter. Also, if you pay close attention you will see hints of romance. Just alittle!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twenty:_  
_Let's Start a Riot_

Blake stared down at Blaze fighting with his brothers. He smirked and returned his gaze back to Blair to see her watching the fight below. He smirked and got ready to charge at her but two streaks of orange and brown appeared infront of him. The next thing he knew he was plummeting down to the earth.

He rubbed his head and looked up at his brothers who smirked at him. He growled and flew into the sky and punched them both in the face causing them both to go into the ground and cause a crator. Blake smirked.

Bomber and Blaster looked up wearily at Blake. He was busy looking down on them like they were nothing but bugs with a victorious smirk. That was what made his brothers' blood boil with anger. To be looked down on like they were nothing.

Blake charged back down at them and bullet kicked them both into the ground while blood sprayed from their mouths. The now black haired boy was laughing a crazy insane laugh all the while and was enjoying watching his two brothers' pain. To make it more entertaining he started to kick them harder and at a faster pace.

* * *

Bonnie and Bloom floated infront of Blair who floated cockily. The now black haired girl held her scythe in one hand with the other hand placed on her hip. She smirked at her companions and gave them an evil look that made their skin crawl. They however kept a close eye on her and prepared their weapons.

The next thing they knew they were clashing and slashing at each other. Blair swung her scythe at Bonnie constantly looking for an opening while also throwing punches at Bloom who was having a hard time dodging them. Balir only laughed at their efforts with a crazy insane laugh.

"You two can't beat me!" She shouted as she nicked Bonnie's shoulder with a slash who yelped. "I'm more powerful! I'm trained! You two are not!"

"But you're out numbered!" Bloom screamed from behind as she swung her foot at Blair's head but she ducked in time and swung her own foot out and hit the her feet and made Bloom loose her blance.

Bonnie pointed her laser at Blair and glared with as much power as she could get into it but it just didn't feel right. "Don't make me do this Blair. Please."

"Quit being a, Sissy!" Blair screamed and took the end of her scythe and hit her in the head with it at a skull breaking hit.

Bonnie dropped her laser and she went flying to the ground at break neck speed and landed in the ground with a loud boom. Bloom stared down at where dust had kicked up into the air. She turned to see Blair swing at her just in time and kicked Blair's scythe away from her. Blair staggered back for a moment.

"Why do you fight? What do you get out of it?" Blair asked suddenly and a crazed smile was back on her face. "For victory? For money? Or do you just like the feeling of being needed?"

Bloom stared at her in shock. Why was she talking like that? What had come over her? What happened to Blair? This was not Blair. Then who was it? That was the question that rattled Bloom's head and will forever.

"Who..." Bloom started then swallowed a lump in her throat. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Blair," Blair answered coyly.

"Liar!" Bloom screamed as she charged at full speed at her.

Blair smirked and also charged at full speed. The two clashed in the middle. Bloom had caught Blair's right hand that was curled into a fist with her left hand while Blair had caught Bloom's right hand that was a fist with her left hand. The two struggled trying to push the other back or into the ground while glaring at each other in hopes of beating the other.

"You never answer my question, girl!" Blair spat. "What do you fight for?"

Bloom stared at her. Suddenly there was a tingling feeling in her stomach. It spread through out her whole body. The green haired girl smirked and looked up at the surprised and confused girl. "I fight for the ones that mean something to me. That's why I fight."

Blair suddenly smirked. "Wrong answer!" In seconds she gripped Bloom by both her forearms and threw her down to the ground. She went down and hit multiple trees. Blair laughed as she floated up in the air and watched Bloom lay limply next to Bonnie. "Such foolish people."

* * *

Bloom looked over at Bonnie who was panting and sweating half as much as she was. She saw Bonnie was trying to atleast sit up and look into the sky but fear and pain held her down to the earth.

Bloom gasped for air. She then spoke. "Bonnie...Are you okay?"

"Bloom..." Bonnie started. "I remember it all."

"What?" Bloom asked hoarsely.

"I remember everything," Bonnie whispered. She turned her head to face Bloom who was giving her a confused look. "Bloom, you, me, and Blair...We're all sisters."

* * *

Blake swung his leg into Blaster's throat and knocked him into another tree. He quickly spun around and kicked Bomber in the gut and spun until he sent him flying into Blaster. Blake smirked at his brothers with cold yellow eyes.

"What's wrong boys?" Blake asked. He walked over to the two who were coughing. "Can't keep up?"

"Shut up..." Bomber whispered hoarsely.

"Shut up? That's your come back? I would have expected something better," Blake said. "From you."

He then flew into the sky away from the panting, sweating, and bleeding boys. As they gasped for air they suddenly saw The RowdyPuff Boys come over to them. Blitz and Blizzard were helping Blaze walk. They set him down under a tree and ran over to check on Blaster and Bomber.

"What the heck happened?" Blitz asked.

"We got our butts kicked," Blaster groaned as he tried to sit up but winced in pain.

"Badly," Bomber finished.

"Where is he now? And where is Blair?" Blaze suddenly asked.

"I have no idea..." Bomber said. He then shot up and stood up. "Bonnie! Oh no! She's not trained at all! She could be dead!"

"And Bloom!" Blaster shouted.

* * *

Medusa ran into an abandoned building that was on the outskirts of the forest. She looked around to make sure she was alone and sighed with contentness. She then heard footsteps and turned around to see Brownie. She glared at the purple girl.

"What do you want, twerp?" Medusa questioned.

"I'm here to fight you, Snake Lady," Brownie stated. "And I'm going to win."

"Watch it child," Medusa smirked. "You don't want to get a big head and let something catch you...Off guard!"

Brownie saw Medusa raise her hand and the she turned around in time to see a snake with its mouth wide open coming right at her.

* * *

Blair stood silently in the dark place that was like space while watching the horrifying scene of her fight her friends. She then heard what Bonnie had said. She gasped and her hands came up to her mouth. Him raised an eyebrow. Blake looked at her strangely.

"I have sisters," Blair whispered. "I have people in this world that are truly my family."

"And I have brothers," Blake mumbled to himself.

"Not for long," Him snickered to himself.

* * *

On the outside from the dark place, the red skinned Blair ran a hand through her now black hair and leaned over a pond and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were peircing and deadly scarey yellow. She smirked. That's just how she wanted it to be. She stood up straight and rubbed her temples. She felt a head ache coming on.

"Tired?" Whispered a familiar voice in her ear.

She smirked again and leaned back her head on the red skinned and black haired Blake's shoulder. And suddenly both their eyes changed back to black. "You wish." He was making a move to wrap his arms around her but she pushed away from him before he could. He pouted childishly. Blair walked over to a tree and easily hopped onto a branch and sat down on it. "What do you want Blake?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Blake said as he leaned against another tree. "Can't I come talk to an old friend."

"I am neither old nor your friend so beat it," Blair said with a playful smirk.

"Make me," Blake challenged.

Blair jumped down from the tree and in an instant she was right infront of him with her chin raised and her hands on her hips. Their eyes reverted back to the sickly yellow. "Quit being childish and go back to beating the snot out of them while I do the same to the others. Understood?"

"Whatever you say," Blake said and then mock saluted her before taking off into the air.

* * *

**Moro: How was it? Please tell me in a review! I hope you enjoyed the action for all you action lovers out there! **


	21. Brownie's Strenght

**Moro: Here is chapter twenty one! Okay, sorry for any errors in the story. I didn't have time to read over it so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twenty-One:_  
_Brownie's Strenght_

The brunette girl lifted her staff and swiped the snake away. Medusa snarled. Brownie smirked and charged at Medusa ready to whack the lady with her staff. Medusa ducked just in time then swung her leg out anf tripped Brownie.

The purple was able to catch her balance just in time and flew into the sky. She watched as Medusa waved her hands around like she was a witch doing a spell. But brownie knew what she was doing anf she prepared to fight the lady.

The ground began to rumble and Medusa smirked as a giant red snake came from the ground under her. She stood ontop of its head and smiled a crazy smile. Brownie took a deep breath and prepared to fight her.

The next thing she knew snakes were sent flying her way. Brownie whirled her staff around and knocked away the snakes to the left and to the right. Medusa frowned. Brownie smiled victoriously. Suddenly another large snake grabbed her lags and pulled her to the ground. she screamed as the tail thrashed her around and dragged her on the floor.

Brownie tried to grab something. Anything! Something that she could hold onto to stop her from being dragged around like a doll. Sadly nothing was there for her to grab hold of. As she was thrown around she heard Medusa laughing crazily at her screams and her pain. Brownie growled under her breath.

She then tightened her grip on her staff and and swung at the tail bruising it. Brownie smirked as the tail flinch. But it didn't stop. She then used her laser vision on the tail and it immediately released her as it tried to cool its tail off.

Brownie then flew at top speed at Medusa and knocked her off the giant red snake. As Medusa fell Brownie attacked again and began to attack her multiple times with her staff. When she raised her staff again to hit her the red snake's protectively wrapped around the snake lady. It then knocked Brownie to the side and she went through a wall.

She sat up weakly and looked at Medusa as she came out from her safe place. Medusa had a snobby smirk on her face. Brownie then stood up and raised her staff as Medusa raised her hand. They then charged at each other.

Medusa swung her arm and hit Brownie in her stomach. Brownie swung her staff anf hit Medusa in the face. She took that moment to swing again and she hit her in the gut and knocked into a pile of old computers.

Brownie panted as she watched Medusa get buried under the computers and some turn on. She sighed and walked over to where the snake lady layed. She pushed aside some computers and gasped. Medusa was gone! Brownie looked around franticly. She hen sighed and headed off to find the others.

* * *

**Moro: Thank you for reading anf reviewing so far and I hope you continue!**


	22. I've Got to Keep it Together

**Moro: Here is chapter twenty-two!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twenty-Two:_  
_I've Got to Keep it Together_

Bonnie and Bloom sat up and continued their panting. Blaster and Bomber ran over to the girls and helped them stand up. The RowdyPuff Boys were right behind them. Brownie flew over to them and landed next to Bonnie. They all were panting and shining with sweat.

"Medusa is gone. She vanished," Brownie reported.

"Blaze is back to normal," Blitz said.

"Oh my goodness!"

They all turned to see Angelic running towarss them. She looked scared by how everything had gone red. She ran up to them and looked over each one of them. She raised an eyebrow and groaned. "Where's Blair? And why are those boys here?"

"We've teamed up and Blair and Blake have gone insane," Bloom crossed her arms.

"It's Him's blood," They all turned around and saw a woman with short black hair. She had a stern face. She was not pleased.

"Mina?" Blaster raised an eyebrow.

Mina nodded towards them all. "After Blair was found they trained her to be a super weapon. They put Him's blood in her to give her an extra boost. Blake was created not long after Blair was found. They kept him just in case Blair ever showed resistances and also put Him's blood in him."

"Why are you here?" Bomber asked and stepped protectively infront of Bonnie.

"I came," Min started and smiled kindly at Bomber and laster. "To help my boys."

"You're our creator?" Blaster asked.

"Yes," Mina said. "We can talk about this later. Look."

Everyone turned to the sky and saw Blair and Blake land right infront of them. Blake smirked. Blair had her arms crossed and stood further back and watched each of their movements. Blake then charged at his brothers. Mina backed up and watched as the boys fought violently and soon were air born in the sky.

Blair looked and Bloom and Bonnie challenging. Bloom glared and felt her temper rise. She then charged full speed and began to throw punches at her sister who was dodging each one. Bonnie began to help.

Brownie and the boys were about to help when Mina stopped them by holding out her hand. "Don't. They have to do this on their own."

* * *

Blair bit her lip in the dark space. She turned to Blake glared at him. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't come after me then this would have never happened!"

Blake snarled and turned to her and glared also. "Me? This is my fault?" Blair nodded. Blake's eye twitched in anger. "This is all your fault! If you had stayed this would have never happened!"

"And get myself killed?" Blair shouted. "How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?"

The two went back and forth as they yelled and glared at each other. HIm watched with a smirk on his face. Soon that smirk broke and it became laughter. He was laughing like a madman with that popcorn bowl still sitting in his lap. Blair and Blake turned to him and their glares become confused stares of five year olds.

"You two are hilarious!" He laughed.

As he laughed Blair and Blake's faces became stern again. Blair turned to Blake. "This is both of our faults."

"Yeah," Was all Blake could mumbled. He turned to Blair and sighed and held out his hand to her. She riased an eyebrow. "We need to work together. Like our siblings."

Blair looked down at his hand. She then weakly smiled. "Siblings...I have sisters." She then took a deep breath and grabbed onto Blake's hand.

Suddenly a bright light illuminated from their joined hands and suddenly time sped up. Him stopped laughing as he watched with wide eyes watching the two turn back into fourteen year olds. He growled and glared.

Blair let go of Blake's hand and turned to Him with a smirk on her face. "I think it's time we showed this freak that we're not five year olds anymore."

"Right," Blake nodded and got in a fighting stance.

Light appeared in Blair's hand. It molded into the shape of a scythe and soon she had her scythe ready. She glared at Him while he glared back at both her and Blake. Blake stood close to Blair.

That is, until he charged at full speed at Him. He swung his leg and kicked Him in the face. The red man growled and charged back at Blake who dodged and kicked the creep in the back. The white haired boy smirked and jumped bakc and waited to see what Him would do.

Him stood up and glared at Blake. Blake smirked and looked over at Blair know nodded. She charged at Him and raised her scythe. Him gasped as Blair brought her blade down onto him and sliced him in half. he screamed in pain and vanished into dust and evaporated into the darkness.

"That wasn't really him. He was just some kind of image of him to be here," Blair said.

"Yeah," Blake nodded.

"Good job. You have much ahead."

The two turned around and their eyes widened. There was a girl their age standing there infront of them. She had floor lenght long pink hair. She wore a completely white dress and she had white eyes. She looked at them with lifeless but knowing eyes.

"Who are you?" Blair asked.

"No one," Was all the girl uttered before she evaporated into the darkness.

* * *

On the outside, Blair was about to chop Bonnie inhalf but froze suddenly. Blake froze also. They both shouted out as suddenly their hair changed back to white white their red skin seemed to wash away to reveal their pale skin underneath and their eyes went back to black. They both fell to the ground and created a crater.

"Blair!" Bonnie cried out and flew down to her with Bloom.

"Blake!" Bomber called and he and Blaster landed next to him.

The two sat up. They looked at each other. Then at the friends that were surrounding them. Bonnie helped them stand up and began to question them. They all looked up to see the sky had turned back to normal. Angelic and Mina suddenly ran up to them.

"We need to go!" Mina said.

"Why? What's the rush?" Blaze asked.

"Someone called and told us to head to the airport and get on a certain plane. They said it would take us to some island," Angelica explained. "We need to go or we'll miss it!"

"Fine!" Bomber shouted.

The group of teens began to follow Mina and Angelica back to the street where the limo still was. Blair and Blake were in the back of the group and had their eyes downcast to the ground.

Blair suddenly spoke. "Who was that girl?"

"I don't know," Blake said. "But I have a feeling we'll find out soon."

With that the group continued on their way.

* * *

**Moro: Please review!**


	23. Breach

**Moro: Hey guys! It's me! My laptop is still not working but I decided to use this computer to write my stories for now! So! Here is chapter twenty-three! No wait! We have some guests in the house today! Yays! First! My good fried and creator of the RowdyPuff Boys! Tom!**

**Tom: Hey Moro! It's good to be here.**

**Moro: Also! Carly!**

**Carly: Hey Guys!**

**Moro: Last but definitely not least! Asmin!**

**Asmin: Hey there!**

**Moro: I have a surprise for you all!**

**All three: ?**

**Moro: There will be familiar faces in this book along with some new characters so hurry and begin to read! Also, because I'm in a rush i had no time to read over this so sorry for any errors!**

**Carly: On with the story!**

**Tom: Yes!**

**Asmin: Absolutely!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro _

_Chapter Twenty-Three:_  
_Breach _

"We're here!"

All the teens looked out the plane's windows and looked at the beautiful, tropical island they were landing on. There were trees by the dozens. Palm trees to be exact. The place looked abandoned but they all knew they were there for some reason and they were soon going to find out. The landing was rough as the plane bumped on the bumpy ground.

Everyone then got off the plane and began to follow the adults down a long dirt path.

"Where do you think we're going?" Bloom asked Blair.

The white haired girl kept a stern face and tone. "No idea. But my curiousity is peeking."

"Why did we have to come to an island?" Bonnie asked.

"Why? Are you afraid of snakes?" Bomber asked teasingly.

Bonnie blushed and found it hard to glare at him for a reason. "N-no! Well...maybe alittle..."

"Don't worry," Bomber slug an arm around the blonde girl's small shoulders and smiled. "I'll protect you!"

Bonnie smiled at him. "Thanks, Bomber."

"Hey Bomber!"

Bomber tunred his head to the sound of Blaster's voice to come face to face with a long black snake held in his green haired brother's hands. He frozen in fear. Then the snake licked his nos4e and every hair on his body stood up.

"Get that thing away from me!" Bomber shouted out as he flew into the air.

"Oh come on!" Blaster shouted out flew after his brother with the snake in hand. "Don't be a sissy!"

Brownie groaned. "Boys..."

Bonnie giggled. "I hope Bomber is okay but that was funny."

"Boys!" Mina shouted out when she turned around and stopped to glare up at them.

"What?" the two asked in unision.

"Get down here and behave!" Mina ordered with a motherly voice.

"Kay," The two landed on the ground next to Blake who was walking in step with Blair.

Blitz finally let out a laugh. "Dude! You almost wet yourse;f when you saw that snake!"

"Shut up, RowdyPuff!" Bomber shouted only to have Blitz laugh more and have Blizzard eventually join in with him.

While Bomber sulked and fell into step with Bonnie Bloom walked up to Blaster and hit him on the back of the head. He shouted out in pain and turned to glare at his counterpart who glared back. She then scoffed and walked past him. Blaster smirked and began to walk after her.

"What's with hitting me in the head. You could have hurt me," Blaster said.

"Impossible," Bloom said. "There's nothing in that hollow head of yours."

Brownie giggled from behind them. The two green haired teens began to get in a heated conversation full of argueing and agreeing sometimes and laughing and blushing here and there.

Blaze noticed out silent Blake was. He had though that the white haired boy would have been loud and noisy like his brothers. He then glanced at the ever so silent and stern blair walking in step with him. They both seemed to be thinking hard about something. He slowed his pace and fell into step next to Blair. She didn't notice his presence though. he grunted and she jumped while Bake continued to think. The white haired girl turned to him as she keot walking next to her counterpart.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked the RowdyPuff leader.

"Nothing, but you two seem to be thinking hard about something," Blaze then raised and eyebrow as he buried his hands in his pants pockets. "Did something happen after I left back there in that dark place?"

Blair bit her lip. "No. All we did was fight Him and get back to reality. That's all."

Blaze could tell she was lying but decided to drop the subject. For now atleast.

"We're here!"

Everyone looked at the adults leading and saw them push back a clutter of vines to reveal a metal door. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Mina moved some more vines to reveal a keypad. SHe typed in a few numbers too fast for them to see. The door suddenly opened. Brad, Angelica, and Mina walked in first. The super powered teens hesitated at first but then finally stepped into the metal area. They marveled at the marvel walls and the small ad blank hallway.

As they walked further voices were heard in the distance. Curiosity was going over the cliff now as the voces seemed to sound alittlew familiar to Brownie, Blaze, Blitz, and Blizzard. Then their hopes were answered with the loud scream.

"Buttercup! That was my ice cream!"

"Shut it Bubbles! You can get some more later!"

"Be nice you two!"

"Make me Blossom!"

"Girls! Calm down!"

As everyone entered the room all eyes fell on the three floating girls and their father/creator.

"Girls!" The RowdyPuffs and Brownie shouted while the others stoo awkwardly.

Blossom turned and looked at them. She smiled. "Oh my goodness!"

"We didn't expect you guys to be here!" Bubbles giggled.

"No kidding."

Bronwie turned to the sound of the familiar voice. She smiled when she caught sight of Bruiser. Her counterpart. She walked over to him and smiled kindly.

"I'm here too!"

"Same here!"

"Me too!"

They turned and saw Bridgette, Bosco, and Bile smiling at group began to crowd around heach other. Then they spotted the most unexpected people. The RowdyRuff Boys.

"What are they doing here?" Blaze asked Blossom.

"Long story but they're here to help," Blossom smiled.

"It's like one big reunion!" Boomer called out happily.

Bubbles giggled. "He's right."

Buttercup smiled as she talked animatedly with her united friends. Then she caught sight of Blair, Blake, Bonnie, Bomber, Bloom, and Blaster. She turned to Blitz. "Who are those guys?"

Brownie and the RowdyPuffs moved out of the way so the rest of the group could get a good look at the others.

Brownie spoke. "Guys, these are our new friends. Blair, Bonnie, and Bloom who are sisters. Also, Blake, Blaster, and Bomber who ware brothers. They're like us!"

"Hi," Blair said nervously.

"So, does anyone know why we were called here?" Bridgette blurted out.

"Come this way," Mina said as she pushed through the crowd of teenagers to a door. She typed a code into another keypad to open the door again. All the teens walked in first this time with the aduklts following.

The large room was domed shaped. There were pillows on the floor and a table in the middle. There was even a tv and computer hooked up. In the middle of the room was a girl about the age of eighteen sitting on a large green pillow. She had a petite figure and she had long pink hair. Her eyes were white and her long dress was white with black here and there on it. Blair and Blake gasped recognizing her as an older verson of the girl they saw in the dark place after they defeated Him.

"Hello," Her soprano voice rang out. "Please sit." They did so. Each sat on a large pillow and got themselves comfortable. She then set a hand over her chest as she guestured to herself. "My name is Breach and I am apart of you, Blair."

Blair's eyes widened as she stared at the girl. "How?"

"I was created when Him's blood was put into you," Breach said.

Blossom stood up in shock with the others who didn't know about Him's blood issue. The pink eyed girl stared at Blair in shock then looked back at Breach. "Him's blood? What? What's going on here?"

"Bloss is right," Brick said. "Why are we here?"

Breach's features and voice remained the same. "You are here...to save us all." Everyone stared at her. She gueatured for them to sit and they did so. "As I was saying, when HIm's blood was transferred into Blair it had a bad reaction with the chemical X and I was created from her. I am older by four years though."

"Yeah," Blake called out. "When me aned blair first saw you, you were our age atleast."

"I did that to let you feel more comfortable," Breacher said softly. "Blake, have heard of Bronze?"

"No," Blake answered with all eyes on him.

"He is like me. He is apart of you," Breach explauined. "The place that you were working for has him as a secret project."

"Excuse me," Mina interrupted. "I worked there for a few years now and I was never informed about a Bronze."

"Only those who were there at the injection of Him's blood know of me and Bronze. I was able to escape while he was tied down, glaring at me as I went off to be free," Breach said.

"How sad," Brownie mumbled to herself.

"So," Blair said. "Why do you need us?"

"The organization that you used to work for has every government in the world wrapped around there thumb," Breach informed as she stood up. "They threaten these governments with Bronze's existence. they plan to use him to take over the world. It is up to me to defeat him but I can not do that alone. I need you all with me. I can control the elements but for some reason you all are closer to them than so I need each and everyojne of you there with me on that battlefield."

"Or?" Butch asked.

"We're all doomed," Breach said as she turned to Butch.

Butch gulped.

"You said we are close to the elements?" Bosco asked.

"Yes. I did," Breach said.

"Well which ones?" Bile asked.

Breach persed her lips. "We will find out during training. Now we must get a move on. We have to assign you all to your rooms and roommates."

"I'll handle that," Mina said. She led the large group out of the dome room leaving Breach by herself.

The pink haired girl walked over to a flower sitting in a vase. It was a red rose. She sighed as Bronze's glaring grey eyes glared at her in her memories. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Bronze ran a hand through his blood red gravity defying hair. he sighed as he stood up and walked to his room. As he walked down the long hallway someone set a hand on his shoulder and her turned to come eye to eye with Medusa. She smirked at him.

"You are getting stronger, Bronze," Medusa said. "Do you hate little Breach?"

Bronze's eyes darkened at the thought of his so called counterpart. "With every fiber of my being."

"Good," Medusa hissed as she walked past him and continued on her way. "While you handle her I have a score to settle with that Brownie girl."

* * *

**Moro: Well?**

**Tom, Carly, and Asmin: Awesome! You added them all! Even the RowdyRuff Boys and PowerPuff Girls!**

**Moro: Yes I did! If I left anyone out someone tell me. Also, for anyone who cares, Bronze kind of looks like Axel from Kingdom Hearts, the best video game in the world and whoever says other wise can debate with me over a private message. Mostly his hair though! Sign us out guys!**

**Tom: Please review!**

**Carly: Favorite!**

**Asmin: And look out for the next chapter!**


	24. First Night and Day

Moro: Here is chapter twenty four!

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twenty-Four:_  
_First Night and Day_

All the girls filed into one large bedroom while the boys did the same with the another room. Bonnie hopped onto her bed while Bridgette picked the one above her. Blair sighed and sat in one of the bean bags in the room while the others settled in.

"What's wrong leader girl?" Bloom asked as she sat down next to her sister.

Bubbles giggled. "That's what Buttercup calls Blossom."

"So Blair's the leader of your group?" Brownie.

"I suppose," Bonnie answered. "She is the one who knows th3e most about fighting."

"I can help you with some leader advice tomorrow," Blossom offered.

Blair weakly smiled at the redhead. "I might just take you up on that."

"So," Bridgette started. Everyone looked at her with curious eyes and wonder. "The real reason we're here is to have Breach train us and get rid of this Bronze guy. how are we going to go by this?"

"I heard something about having us fight each other," Blossom said.

"What?" Buttercup growled.

"They said they want to test our strenght," Blossom clarified.

"That should be fun," Bloom said sarcasticly as she layed on her pillow.

Suddenly a pillow was launched at her and hit her in the face. She sat up and glared at a smiling Brownie. Bonnie giggled and earned a pillow in her face causing her to fall backwards. Soon a pillow fighht broke mout with much crashing and screaming.

* * *

Blake's head shot up when he heard a scream. "What was that?"

"The girls," Blaze answered. "They're having a pillow fight."

"Whatever," Boomer groaned into his pillow. "Let's just get some sleep..."

* * *

Everyone filed into an even larger dome from the day before. It was early in the morning and everyone was barely awake. Breach stood infront of the,. She looked at each one with a blank face and waited for them to fall silent.

"Today we will be having a tournament," Breach smiled. "i want to see who is the strongest and I want to see you all reach your limits and surpass them."

"Isn't that going alittle too far there?" Professor asked.

Breach looked at him. "No. It's not. I need them at their strongest and i need them to pass their limits or they will die on the battle field."

Bridgette, Brownie, Bubbles, Boomer, and Bonnie gasped. Blair stared at Breach and tried to figure her out but found it impossible to.

"The board above will select the ones that will fight first," Breach said as she guestured to the large board behind her. Suddenly it was sent into motion. It stopped in second leaving two names side by side: Bonnie vs Bridgette. "You two are up first. the rest of you all can go stand up there behind the glass windows."

Everyone nodded and left Bonnie and Bridgette alone on the field.

Bridgette looked at Bonnie's quivering form. "COme on. Relax. This will be fun."

Bonnie stopped shaking and smiled with a nod. "Right."

"Let the first match," Brad started slowly. The two girls readied themselves. "BEGIN!"

* * *

**Moro: In the next chapter it's Bonnie vs Bridgette!**

**Carly: This is going to be awesome!**

**Tom: Yes! Time for some more action!**

**Asmin: Please review while I try to calm them down from their excitement...**


	25. Bonnie vs Bridgette

**Moro: Here is chapter twenty five! Wow...**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twenty-Five:_  
_Bonnie vs Bridgette_

Bridgette flew at Bonnie and swung her foot up knocking Bonnie back onto her back. Bridgette stood and waited for Bonnie to get to her feet. Said blonde was panting on the ground. She touched her lip and felt blood. Fear welled up inside her and she looked up into the stands. For two people. Blair and Bloom. When she found them she saw Blair and Bloom giving her a hard look full of worry. But also something else that Bonnie could name. Determination? Did they believe in her?

Bridgette saw that Bonnie was fully recovered and took the chance. She flew at top speed at Bonnie again and hit her across her face causing her to go flying into to the wall. Bonnie coughed out blood and fell to the ground. She gasped and panted for air. Bridgette began to walk towards her slowly.

Bonnie looked at her from behind her short hair. She frowned anfd flew and Bridgette and caught her off guard and thrusted her into a wall and hit her in her side then jumped back. She continued to pant and watched at Bridgette tried to reain the breath she lost.

From the stands, Bosco and Bomber were clinging to the railings so tight that they were crushinig it like it was bread.

Bonnie smirked at Bridgette who smirked back at her blonde friend.

The two then flew at each other. They exchanged blow after blow. After ten minutes of sweat , blood, screaming, and laughing Breach came between them and easily grabbed their fists and stopped them. They stopped. They stood for a moment before Bonnie and Bridgette fell over from exhaustion. Breach giggled.

"Okay, the next match will be between..." Breach said as she looked over a sheet. "That's strange."

"What?" Blossom asked.

Breach looked up at them. "It's Blair vs Blaze vs Blake."

"Sounds fun," Blake said as he hopped onto the field. He looked up at Blair and winked at her playfully. Blair crossed her arms and frowned. "Coming down?"

Blair frowned and jumped down next to Breach. "Watch it, punk."

"I'm getting a scary feeling from the feild Blaze," Boomer said.

"No need to worry, RowdyRuff," Blaze flew down to the arena. "Let's get this started."

* * *

**Moro: Next chapter should be fun!**


	26. Blair vs Blake vs Blaze

**Moro: Here is the next chapter guys!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twenty-Six:_  
_Blair vs Blake vs Blaze_

"We're going to do something different with you three," Breach says in her sing song voice. Everyone looks at her curiously and wonder what she's speaking of. She glanced at Mina one time to get her to run down to the arena and open up the dome to the outside world around. Breach looked back at the three. "You will have it out on the outside and we will watch safely from inside here."

"Safely?" Blair said with and ice cold stare of her pitch black eyes.

Breach returned the stare but with more power making Blair shudder. "Yes. I said I wanted you all to reach and go over your limits. That means Him's blood is very likely to come over you in this and that wolverine may take over, Blaze."

Blaze's eyes widened at her knowledge of the demon that was sealed inside of him. "How do you know of the wolverine?"

Breach smirked. "I have my ways." The smirk then fell and she turned her back to them and guestured for them to leave out into the outside. They do so and watch as the door shuts them out, away from family and friends. Before they completely locked out, they caught Breach's words, barely though. "Try not to die."

With that the three were sentenced to watch the chips fall where they may. They all stand still for a moment, staring at the door. They could not see inside, but they knew they could see them. They had seen inside the dome it was one way glass.

Blait then turns to the two boys. "That's our cue to go."

"Yeah," Blaze mumbles to himself it seems.

"Scared?" Blake mocks.

Blaze turns to glare at the white haired boy. "No! What makes you think I'm scared?"

"Boys!"

The two bickering boys look to see Blair nowhere infront of them. They look up to where they heard the voice and spot the girl flying further away from them. Blake smirks and remembers the fight he had with Blair when they first met. Blaze notice the smirk. Blake, in a flaash of black, had vanished from Blaze's side and is soaring towards Blair. She notices and picks up her speed.

Blaze watches as the two have a chase in the sky then vanish into the trees when Blake grabs ahold of Blair and yanks downward. He had decided to be smart and stand back and watch their fighting techniques. That way, he could possibly predict their moves and attacks before they think it.

The redhaired boy then took off into the sky after they two to observe more from the trees.

* * *

Inside the dome, Bonnie was worried tio death about Blair and Blaze. She didn't really like or trust Blake but she also worried for him. But now she worried for her own safety and everyone elses. She had saw Blair shudder under Breach's stare. The Blaitr she had met in the desert was not like that. She was brave and strong and never backed down. But, when it came this this new, strange girl theyh had just met Blair fell victim to her power.

Bonnie wasn't the only worried one about theings. Bloom was worried about Blair. Kinda Blaze. Not at all Blake.

Blossom was watching one of the screens Breach set up to watch the fight. The pink haired eye girl said she had set upcameras ahead of time so they could see them no matter what. Blossom was analyzing how Blair and Blake fought each other. They were vicious to each other. They hit and kicked each other, trying their hardest to draw blood. And they did draw blood.

The redheaded girl glanced at Brick to see he was also in deep thought. She smirked. She had a feeling he would be thinking as hard as she was. Blair and Blake's fighting reminded her of when she and her sisters fought the RowdyRuffs. Man were they vicious to each other. She giggles.

* * *

Blake did an upward kick into Blair's chin. She went flying back into the trees and out fo Blake's sight. He pants as he waits for Blair to remerge from the rubble she fell into. When she doesn't show for a good five minutes he assumes she's out cold and turns his back to find Blaze ready to fight. Blake smiles and leaps at him.

He throws a punch but Blaze is prepared and catches it. He throws him to the side. Blake looses hiw footing for a moment to regain it quickly and to catch Blaze's ontcoming kick. He spins him around and rams the boy's face into the ground. Blake laughs a cruel laugh, feeding Him's blood inside him.

He turns to leave and check up on Blair to be spun in the air by a punch from and inraged Blair. He hits a tree and coughs up blood. It only takes hmi a second to be hit with a large tree and to go back even further into the forest behind him. He coughs up mopre blood onto the white sand. A shadow then comes over him. He turns to glare at Blair.

However, he falls silent. He sees she has discarded her boots and coat, vest thingie to reveal a simple black tube top thet covered her chest and a quater of her stomach. She also wears her usual black short shorts. She stands with her arms crossed and glares at her counterpart.

He makes a cat like sound. She glares even more and kicks him in the face and he topples over from the kick. He then burst into laughter at her embarrassment. He then earns himself a step in the middle of his stomach. he heaves in pain as she continues to walk away from him to the sound of water. he stands and follows her.

* * *

Blaze coughs sand out of his mouth and stares in the direction the two went. He then flies after them. He finds them but remains silent and plans to catch them in surprise. He watches as Blair kneels down to the water and gets onto her knees. He relises that Blake has not taken this chance to attack her. Yet. he then notices the mischeivous glint in the boy's eye.

_He's going to die_, Blaze thought.

* * *

**Moro: Who likes it? Tell me what you think may happen next!**


	27. Breach's Agony

**Moro: Man am I glad to be back up! Here's the next chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Please don't hate me!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro _

_Chapter Twenty-Seven:_  
_Breach's Agony_

Breach sat in the dome as she watched the fight on the giant screen. She shook her head. "This is going nowhere. I'm calling them back in."

Breach elegantly stood from where she sat and began to make her way towards the door that would lead her outside. However, she froze when suddenly black darkness took hold of her vision. She stood there, trying not to attract attention from the others. She watched as scenes flashed across her eyes. Moments, from her past. She shut her eyes as Bronze's angry face appeared infront of her eyes.

Her pale hands lept tp her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. "Go away Bronze," Breach halwhispered so no one could hear her. "You are not welcomed here."

"Look! In the sky!" Bonnie screamed.

Everyone looked up to see a figure coming down at them. Breach's vision came back in time to see Bronze break through the glass. He nimbly landed on the ground infront of her. She narrowed her eyes at him. He stood up straight and smiled at her. Breach crossed her arms and frowned.

"Well, well, well," Bronze said mockingly. "If it isn't Breach."

"Bronze," Breach greeted bitterly.

"Welcome it's nice to see you too, Sunshine," Bronze commented.

As if on que, Blair, Blake, and Blaze came in through the roof.

"We heard the crash. What's the-" Blaze started but then noticed Bronze.

Blake frowned and placed his hands behind his head. "Whose tall, dark, and scarey?"

"Shut up, Blake," Blair mumbled to her countrpart.

"Why?" Blake asked in a rude voice.

Blair frowned and kicked him in the side, silencing him for the moment.

Bronze crossed his arms like Breach, causing everyone to flinch with that one movement. "Where's the warm welcome?"

"Go away, Bronze," Breach said in a commanding tone.

"Not a chance."

* * *

**Flashback**

Lights flashed in the lab as the explosion erupted. People ducked for cover while those who weren't so lucky vanished in the flames. Smoke and fire took hold of room. And soon, so did a dead silence. Not one moved. No one said a thing.

It took them all minuted for them to feel things again. The scientist slowly moved towards the table where Blair layed. Atleast, they still thought she was still there.

As the smoke cleared they saw two figures lying on the slab. Little Blair, and a girl four years older. She was nine. They watched as the older girl sat up. She wore white and had pink hair. She looked young but you could also see a knowing glint in her grey eyes. She sat up completely and smiled kindly.

"I am Breach," she plainly stated.

* * *

Two years had passed since Breach's creation and today was the day she got to meet her counterpart. But, the morning she heard voices speaking about her. And what they wanted to use her for. She was not happy but she decided to wait for an opening and try to escape from their cluthes.

So she went with them to meet a boy her age, her counterpart, Bronze.

They walked into a fancey room and saw a the boy. He had spikey blood red hair and a curious look on his face. Breach was then left alone with him.

The pink haired girl sat down at one end of a table while he sat at the other end. "So you're Bronze."

"And you're Breach," Bronze replied, now with a smirk.

"Okay smarty pants," Breach said, now with a happy smile on her face. "Let's play a card game."

* * *

The two quickly became great friends and spent hours training together. Mostly, they were really talking. Breach had informed Bronze about what everyone wanted to use them for. Bronze then agreed with her that they had to escape from that place.

So they planned for two years. Most of the time in Breach's room.

"Bronze. Do you think I'm pretty?"

Bronze dropped his pencil and looked at the his thirteen year old counterpart. He bluched and looked away from her and frowned. "How should I know?"

Breach frowned and got down from her bed and sat next to Bronze. Too close, if you ask Bronze. "So, I'm ugly?"

"I never said that!" Bronze shouted as he turned back to her as more blood ran to his face.

Breach giggled. Her face then turned serious. "Bronze, do you-"

Before she could finish, Bronze leaned toward her and kissed her. He then backed away. Breach stood there shocked while Bronze continued to write down things in his notebook.

* * *

The day had finally come for them to escape. The two entered the training room where there were planty of windows. As the two tried to act normal the guards had there eyes on them closer than usual.

Then, Breach gace the signal- two kicks to the wall.

Breach flew up into the air and headed for the windows. Bronze did the same. However, the guards were ready and took out two tazers each. They fired on Bronze who screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Breach had broken the window when she heard Bronze scream. She turned to see him being held down and constantly being tazed. He reach out a hand towards Breach.

"Help me..." he whispered hoarsely.

Breach turned away from him. She then turned back, just in timew to dodge a bullet. She then flew up into the sky and away from that building.

* * *

**Present Time**

Bronze opened his mouth and shot out lightning. Breach raised her hands to form an ice wall infront of her. She looked through the glass sorrowfully at Bronze. He glared back at her.

Breach's face then became serious. "It's time to end this."

* * *

**Moro: How was that for an update!**


	28. The End Nears

**Moro: I'm here with another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are coming very close to the end of this story so I'm going to try and make this a good ending. So don't give up on me here!**

* * *

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twenty-Eight:_  
_The End Nears_

Breach came flying through the ice in a streak of white light. She kicked Bronze across his face, sending him back into the wall. He quickly regained his footing though. He glared up at Breach momentarily. He then smirked. Breach floated in the air and waited for an oncoming attack.

"Girls! Let's go!" Blossom called out. She flew into the sky with Buttercup and Bubbles following behind her. "Time for Razzle Dazzle girls!" Her sisters nodded as they all linked arms and began to spin around wildly over Bronze. "Now!"

The three began to descend quickly onto Bronze. He was swep off his feet momentarily but he quickly regained his footing. In managed just in time to block Brownie's ninja staff from hitting him. Brownie was thrown back with a small yelp. He then turned his focus back on the PPGs who were still trying to knock him down. He raised both his hands and lightning scrambled from his hands to the girls who stopped immediately and fell to the ground.

"Take this!" Bridgette screamed as she charged at Bronze. He turned just in time to dodge one of her katanas. "You big jerk!"

Bronze smirked. He threw a lightning ball at Bridge who tried to block it with her katanas. Luckily she was successful. However, she was too busy focusing on the first lightning ball to block the second one that hit her. She screamed as she also fell to the floor.

"Bridgette!" Bile and Bosco shouted as they both charged at Bronze.

Bronze was now annoyed with them. "You're wasting my time!" He charged at them also. In one swift moment he had grabbed both of them by their necks. The two gasped for breath desperately. Bronze then threw the two out through the hole he had made in the ceiling.

"That's it!" Blaze shouted.

"No one messes with our fourth brother!" Blitz shouted.

"That's our job!" Blizzard shouted.

The three boys all use sonic scream on Bronze. He was stopped momentarily and began to advance at the three.

* * *

Breach quickly flew over to Blair, Bloom, and Bonnie. "Where are your counterparts?"

"Huh?" The three looked around just in time to see Blake, Bomber, and Blaster runnign out the door. Blair frowned. "Where are they going?"

"Medusa!" Bonnie screamed as she pointed outside.

The four girls looked and saw the said woman sitting ontop of another one of her giant snakes again. Bloom frowned. She then saw the boys starting to fight Medusa. "They're trying to fight her. We should go help."

"No," they all turned around to see Brownie looking outside. "I have a score to settle with her."

"Fine," Breach said. "But I need you Blair."

Before anyone coluld protest, Brownie, Bonnie, and Bloom flew outside. Blair turned to breach. "What do you need me to do?"

Breach grabbed Blair's arm. "Give me your power."

"What will happen to me if I do?" Blair asked as she felt Breach's grip tighten.

Breach looked away. "I'm not sure. But you could die."

* * *

**Moro: This story is coming really close to an end. Now, a message to Tom. **

**Update your story! It's getting good! **

**Thank you and review.**


	29. Game Over

_The Lone Puff_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twenty- Nine:_  
_Game Over_

"I could die?" Blair asked, her voice breathless.

"I'm not sure but it's possible," Breach said with a nod.

Blair looked down and began to think. She saw her fallen friends on the ground. She then saw her sisters fighting Medusa with her other friends. She sighed and then returned her gaze back to Breach. "Take it. And hurry."

Breach nodded and released Blair's arm. The two linked arms and focused on one another. Blair could feel herself being drained of her powers. Strangely so did Breach. But at the same time, they both felt like they were getting stronger. Suddenly, they were both thrown apart from each other. They then quickly looked to see a girl with long, wavy brunette colored hair. She grey and smiled to the two. She then looked at Bronze.

Bronze felt her presence and turned and immediately lost his words. "Who are you?"

She smirked. "I'm Babette!" She then saw all the fighting. She then sighted Medusa. "Everyone stop!" Everyone did so and looked at her. "Don't you see what's happening here? You're not supposed to be fighting each other. You're each other's friends." Her gaze then fell back to the snake lady. "Medusa is."

Breach's eyes widened. "She's right. Bronze, if she really cared about you, would she have feeled you up with such hate all these years?"

Bronze's eyes widened and he dropped the RowdyPuffs. "Right. Breach, I-"

Breach held up a hand and smiled. "I know Bronze. I'm sorry too." She flew down to him and hugged him.

He was stiff momentarily but reluctantly hugged her back. Blake flinched and was thrown to Bronze. Suddenly, a white light came from them and suddenly a boy with brown hair came out wearing grey. He turned and smiled. "Hey Babette."

"Hey Bane," the brunette girl greeted.

"No!" Everyone turned to look at Medusa. "You can't do this to me! I was supposed to win! Not you! Me! Me! Not you bunch of brats!"

Babette looked to bane and smiled. "Wanna blow snake lady away?" Bane smirked and nodded. Babette and Bane flew infornt of Medusa eith Breach, Blair, Blake and Bronze. "Ladies will supply the ice."

"While we guys provide the lightning," Bane finished.

The girls raised their hands. Breach fired a large ice blast at it. Babette did the same. Blair raised her hand nervously. She shut her eyes. She then focused. The white haired girl then opened her eyes and saw a huge ice blast freezing the snake. Oce the snkae was totally forzen, the boys raised their hands and three large lightning bolts blasted out and hit the snake. The snake then shattered into many shards. Medusa gasped as she started falling to the ground.

Brownie flew up. "Take this!" She whacked the woman with her staff in the face. Bonnie and Bomber kicked her in both of her sides. Bloom and Blaster both kicked her in the stomach. Bridgette, Bosco, and Bile flew up and sonic screamed her. FInally, the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys zapped her with laser eyes. She screamed one last time before she fell onto the ground.

Medusa grunted and groaned in pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see Blair standing over her with her scythe. She gasped. "Game over." Blair said as she sliced her scythe's blade through the air and it landed in the ground next to Medusa's head.

She then pulled it out and turned around to see all her friends. She smiled and walked over to Blake. She gently kissed him on the cheek then turned to all her friends. She suddenly realized, after so long, she was not longer alone. She had a family and friends. She giggled.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Moro: Not the best ending but it's a happy ending! I guess! I might write a one shot sequel later on but for now! The story is over!**


End file.
